Under the Winter Sun
by AngelaMay234
Summary: The Brisby family is invited to spend the winter with the rats in Thorn Valley, but is this simple trip about to get complicated?
1. Chapter 1

_'It's been so long,'_ the words flowed from his pen before he knew he was writing them. _'I don't think I can wait anymore.'_

He twirled the quill slowly in his hand, watching the candle light dance across the incandescent green feather. Everything had gone so beautifully since their sudden departure, he knew that fact alone should have settled him. Yet there was a small, longing flame deep in his chest that refused to be snuffed out. He knew he no longer had a choice, not if he wanted to stay sane.

_I have to go,_ he decided. _I have to see them again._

He set the hummingbird feather back in his small inkwell, a handmade gift from one of his many admirers. He waited until the words had dried on the page, shutting the large book carefully, running his hand slowly along the worn leather cover. As always, the final night at the farm played vividly in his mind, almost too vividly.

He could feel the fear when the lines had snapped, the sadness when he had discovered Nicodemus' shattered body under the wreckage. Then came the anger once he'd learned what had really caused the 'accident', the pain when that monster's sword had sliced into his flesh. The scar was still there, burning whenever he thought about it.

But what he remembered the most was another kind of fear, when he'd heard Mrs. Brisby calling for him after the battle. Every piece of rope they could find had been used to secure the quickly-sinking cinder block, only for the weakened lines to snap from the weight. Eventually, he had lost all hope, grabbing the young mother to prevent losing her as well.

Of course, that was when everything had changed. The Stone had awoken then, allowing her to single-handedly save her children and move the same home they had failed to. It was the same jewel she had given him that night, claiming they needed it far more than she. The same jewel that now gleamed so proudly around his own neck. He cupped it in his palm, bringing it up so he could gaze into the curved, blood-red surface. A light still lived at the center, fading in and out like the pulse of a living heart.

_Even asleep, it's still so beautiful…_

After what felt like a short eternity, he let the gem slip, the simple gold backing thumping softly against his chest. He had felt so different since that night, the change coming on the moment she'd draped that golden chain around his neck. Like the fire in his heart, this feeling refused to die, instead growing day by day.

_What could it mean, though,_ he wondered. _What could the Stone be trying to tell me?_

He shook his head, looking up to see the last vestiges of sunlight sinking against the jagged face of Thorn Mountain. If he wished to make an early start, he would have to rest now. He sighed deeply, turning from the view in his small window. He went to the door that connected his office to that of his secretary, seeing the young woman hard at work on her new typewriter, Arthur's latest achievement.

She looked up, her pretty face taking on a sweet blush.

"Is there something I can help you with, Sir?" she asked.

"Tell Odin to prepare two ravens," he said, a bit more firmly than he had intended. Was he really that affected? "I'm leaving for the farm at dawn."

"Yes, Sir," she hurried off. He ducked back into his office, going to the far door that led to his extra sleeping quarters. The small room held little more than a simple bed and trunk, but it had proved to be a godsend on several occasions. Once he'd undressed, he fairly collapsed on the mattress, clutching the Stone one last time before laying it on the nightstand. As he waited for mental exhaustion to pull him into the realm of sleep, he imagined what the following day might bring. If, for once, things would actually go the way he had planned.


	2. Chapter 2

The last few weeks of fall was one of the busiest times of the year, but because of that, it was also one of her favorites. She loved taking the children with her, turning their hunts for seeds and berries into games of I Spy, telling them the same stories their father had probably told them hundreds of times.

Their father. Jonathan. How long had it been since she'd last thought of him? Just a few months ago, her grief and sadness over his death had torn its way through almost every waking moment. Lately, however, all that came to mind were happy memories. The night he first said he loved her, the magic of their wedding day, when each of their children had come into the world.

That had all changed when she met the rats, when she finally learned the full truth behind his death. Everything had become clear to her, and while she still missed Jonathan greatly, she knew now she was ready to move on, restlessly waiting for anything and everything the future decided to bring their way.

She tightened her grip on her basket; sunflower seeds, corn kernels, even a couple late season blackberries. Their store room was nearly full by now, ensuring they'd have enough to last through the winter. She strolled through the yard without fear, as Dragon, the farmer's old demon of a cat, had finally met his end. The kitten they had gotten to take his place had no interest in coming after her family, content to scare the sparrows and squirrels that lighted on Mrs. Fitzgibbon's birdfeeders.

She looked up as two shadows passed overhead; headed straight for the rock in the garden! Her children!

"Oh, no!"

Dropping her basket, she hurried on all fours. Her children would be alright when she arrived, she assured herself. They knew to hide if any strange creature came near their home. The young mother ran for all she was worth, yet still fell hopelessly behind the shadows. Please, God, let them still be alive when she got there! At last, she burst through the tall grass that bordered their home, collapsing when she heard a chorus of excited laughter and voices.

The two shadows she had seen in the field were perched on top of the stone that protected their cinder block home. Coal dark talons, onyx eyes as sharp as their black beaks, dark feathers that gleamed like oil in the late autumn sun. She gulped. Ravens.

"Momma!"

Timothy ran to her, waving. He had made a full recovery, now even more energetic than he'd been before catching ill. His bright blue eyes shone like his smile, his scampering brought to an end as his tail tangled with his feet.

"Timmy," she put a hand to her chest. Her heart was still pounding, her breath still heavy. She allowed herself another moment to calm before speaking again. "Timmy, what's going on here?"

"Come see for yourself!" he tugged on her hand. "Come on!"

Still wary of the birds keeping watch above, she allowed her son to drag her along, to the shady lee of the stone. A caped figure knelt by the other children, smiling at their obvious enthusiasm.

"Of course Mother will say yes!" said Teresa. She looked just like her mother, a true beauty, their friends said. Martin nodded. While not quite the spitting image of his father, he was just as tall, though still a bit chubby. Cynthia was clapping, jumping up and down and laughing excitedly. She'd grown slightly taller, her hair longer. Timothy dropped his mother's hand, joining his siblings as they rushed inside.

"Mother's here," he shouted to the stranger. The figure turned to her, rising slowly to their feet. The hearty grin had left their face completely, replaced by a mask of surprise. They took a step closer, coming into the sunlight.

"Mrs.…Brisby…"

She couldn't believe her eyes, running forward before she even realized it.

"Justin!"

The young rat swept her into a warm embrace, a gesture she returned in full. Their reunion was no longer just a dream, it was actually happening! She felt his arms tighten briefly around her, then he pulled away, keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"I was starting to think I'd never see you again," she said. He smiled again, the expression tinged with sadness and exhaustion.

"I know, and I'm sorry it took so long," he swallowed. "Things have just been…"

He trailed off when she hugged him again, when he thought he felt tears soaking into his fur.

"You don't have to apologize," she pulled back, wiping her eyes with her palm. "I know how busy you must be."

He gave a short chuckle.

"Well, that's certainly true," he cleared his throat. "But that's not the only reason I came to see you."

He knelt again, taking her hands.

"Mrs. Brisby, I've come to formally invite you and your family to stay the winter in Thorn Valley."

The sudden heat of a blush burned her cheeks; she found it impossible to speak. His eyes, so warm and earnest, gazed deeply into hers, waiting for her response. She swallowed, nodding shyly.

"Y-Yes," she managed, then her voice grew a bit stronger. "Yes, we'd love to."

Cheers sounded behind her, the children crowding around them.

"I told you she'd say yes!" Teresa shouted. Justin and her mother laughed.

"And it's a good thing I did," she said, turning to the four bags piled where they'd been dropped. The children had packed them almost a month ago, certain even then they'd be spending winter with the rats. "I better go get my things together."


	3. Chapter 3

Mrs. Brisby did her best not to look toward the ground. The two ravens flew higher than Jeremy ever had, half the land below lost in a growing white mist. Cynthia and Teresa sat in front of her, Timothy and Martin riding with Justin on the other. All four of the children were having the time of their lives, leaning over to drag their hands through the clouds, laughing and cheering as the wind whipped at their clothes and hair.

This will be good for them, she thought. Being with others like them.

Ever since she'd told them the truth of their father's death, they had begged to know all they could about what his other life had been like, why he'd decided to keep it all a secret from them. Justin had given them as much information as he could in the few minutes he'd been able to spend with them that night, but it had only served to heighten their curiosity, which she knew she'd never be able to satisfy.

She knew they'd get the answers they longed for in the valley, and as much as that gladdened her, she couldn't help but worry. Would they shun her for being 'normal', as some of the rats had? What if they decided they no longer needed her? As much as she tried to assure herself the thought was a foolish one, she knew there was always a possibility.

It won't happen, she thought. It can't!

"Why are we going down, momma?" Cynthia's question could barely be heard over the wind. Mrs. Brisby risked a look below, seeing her daughter was right. The blurred landscape was slowly growing closer, the chill stronger as the sun began to set.

"It's too dangerous to fly at night," Justin called to them. "We'll set out again in the morning."

A few minutes later, the ravens landed near a tall pine tree, a small hole cut into the base of the trunk. They pranced impatiently as the five of them dismounted, taking off before they had the chance to grab their bags. Justin shook his head, watching as they settled on a thick branch near the top of the tree.

"They're always doing that," he informed the mice. He nodded toward the base. "Come on, let's get inside before we freeze."

* * *

Mrs. Brisby set aside her bowl, scooting closer to the fire. The air had cooled quickly after the sun had set, her thin cape offering little protection. She turned to the children, curled up together in a mound of cotton, a large scrap of thick wool protecting them from the chill. Justin was kneeling next to them, singing a soft lullaby to Cynthia. At last, the little mouse nodded off, smiling in her sleep when he set her dropped toy back in her arms. He kissed her forehead, tucking the edge of the wool beneath her.

"You're so good with them," Mrs. Brisby whispered when he sat by the fire. He added another handful of straw, stoking the flames.

"I've always loved working with kids," he answered, a streak of sadness in his tone. "Especially now that…"

"Now that what?" she touched his shoulder, trying to hide the fact her teeth were starting to chatter. He gazed sidelong at her, unclasping his cape and draping it around her. She blushed, pulling it more tightly around her. "Oh, t-thank you…"

"It's alright," he brought his legs to his chest, resting his folded arms on his knees. He looked so forlorn, so lonely, it made her heart ache. She scooted closer to him, touching his side.

"Especially now that what?" she prodded gently. He watched the flames a while longer before sighing heavily.

"It was a few days before I started my training to be a guard," he began. "One of the new tunnels had collapsed. I was helping with the cleanup when she arrived, saying she was looking for her father, our head architect.

"Her name was Alice," he continued. "I didn't think I'd ever seen someone so beautiful. I told her he was fine, that he'd only sustained a few cuts, then she asked if we could use another set of hands. It just…kind of grew from there."

He paused to stir the fire again, tossing in a few more twigs.

"Before we knew it, she was having our son, Odin. I'd never been happier, and I prayed things would stay that way," he gulped, his voice hitching slightly. "They didn't."

Mrs. Brisby gasped softly, her fingers tightening on his cape.

"What happened?"

He shrugged, then his shoulders slumped.

"I came home one day to find Odin's crib toppled; he was lying on the ground, screaming. It was another month before we found Alice. She-" he choked, his voice breaking again. He cleared his throat. "She'd been strangled. We still have no idea who was responsible."

"Oh, Justin," she sniffled, hugging him. "I-I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked-"

"It's okay," he put an arm around her. "It happened years ago."

Mrs. Brisby turned back toward the fire, content to listen to the flames crackle as they danced in their stone circle. She soon found herself reflecting on what had happened since Jonathan's death, how there'd been a whole life he had never spoken a word to her about.

As much as it had angered her at first, the fact he'd kept such a huge secret from her, it was easy to see why he had done so. She couldn't imagine how difficult it must have been for him, living with the fact she would die long before he grew old, that their children would be outcasts if the truth ever got out.

That won't happen now, she promised herself. She would do anything to make sure her children lived the fullest lives they could, even if it meant returning to the farm on her own when spring arrived. She'd make sure they never had to burden themselves with such huge secrets.

"Mrs. Brisby?"

She jumped slightly. Her arms were still wrapped around Justin's waist, his draped across her shoulders. Her ears burning, she pulled away, curling into herself much like he had earlier.

"S-Sorry," she whispered softly. "I-I was just thinking…"

"About what?" he crossed his legs, leaning back on his arms. She toyed with the edge of his cape a moment before answering.

"My children deserve more than I, or the farm, could ever give them," she swallowed. Saying the words out loud was even harder than she'd thought it would be. "I…I want them to stay in Thorn Valley."

Justin stared at her, no doubt surprised by her bluntness. He glanced back at the children, glad to see they were all still sleeping soundly.

"But, what about you?" he turned back to her. She shook her head.

"I'll go back to the farm," she said. "I don't belong with you."

"Of course you do," he put a hand on her shoulder, his thumb lightly brushing her cheek. "You're as much a part of our colony as your children are, and you're just as welcome to stay."

And I don't think I could bear it if we had to be apart again…he bit his tongue to keep the words back. Where had they even come from? She gazed at him, suddenly so beautiful in the warm, flickering light of the fire.

"D-Do you really mean that?" she asked softly. He smiled.

"Of course I do," it turned into a playful smirk. "Provided you do something for me first."

He took his hand away from her shoulder, brushing her cheek one last time.

"Will you tell me your first name?"

"Oh," she blushed when she realized she hadn't yet. "It's Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth," he repeated it slowly, loving how the syllables flowed past his lips. "Beautiful, it suits you."

She smiled wistfully.

"It was the first thing Jonathan gave to me," she whispered. "After he saved me from Dragon."

Justin chuckled.

"I remember when he came back to the rosebush that night," he started. "He spent hours talking about the amazing girl he'd met, how he was already planning to marry her."

She giggled. Jonathan had been very enthusiastic about their courtship, filling their days with happiness and their nights with romance. One of her favorite memories was when he'd proposed to her, after taking her on a trip downstream one perfect summer afternoon, to the most beautiful field of wildflowers. He'd waited until sunset, surprising her with a ring he'd made from a tiny buttercup. It hadn't been until she was pregnant with Martin that she'd realized it had taken her less than a month to fall in love with him.

"I still miss him," she said sadly. "I think part of me always will."

"It's the same with me and Alice," he agreed. He looked back to the children. Cynthia had dropped her doll again, Timothy curled up in a ball next to her. Martin appeared to be muttering something, his face in a scowl. Teresa's hair ribbon had come loose, a messy pile on the floor next to her; she'd pulled the makeshift blanket tightly over her mouth. Jonathan had done the same thing sometimes, when he fell asleep thinking about something important. "We should get some sleep, too, if we want to get an early start tomorrow."

She nodded, hiding a delicate yawn with her hand. What time was it?

"There's only one other bed," he went on. "I could sleep by the fire, if you'd rather not..."

It took her a moment to realize what he meant.

"Oh, no, it's fine, Justin," she assured him hurriedly. "It's cold, and it is just for one night."

He still seemed hesitant.

"As long as you're sure."


	4. Chapter 4

"There it is!"

Timothy laughed excitedly, pointing toward the long, narrow space between two jagged mountain peaks. This early, with the sun only halfway above the horizon, the morning mists had yet to disperse, soaking the valley in an air of mystery. Justin had awoken them just after dawn, Teresa and Cynthia begging to ride with him as their brothers had done the day before. Martin, of course, had protested noisily, Timothy arguing that it was only fair. The older mouse had eventually given in, nevertheless grumbling to himself as he climbed to sit behind his mother. It wasn't until then she'd noticed how tall he'd gotten, her head hitting his chin as they once again climbed above the clouds.

I don't think I'll ever get used to this…

She bit back a cry as the birds suddenly dropped, the ground speeding toward them. She could hear the children cheering wildly, a quick glimpse to the side telling her even Justin was laughing. The ravens pulled up just before they would've crashed into the fields, gliding to a smooth stop before a high cliff. A tall, dark-furred youth waited for them, clad in a long-sleeved white shirt and light blue vest, a paler version of Justin's old guard uniform.

She felt herself be pushed forward as Martin shifted behind her, freeing the half of their small bags tied behind them. He gathered them in his arms before slipping to the ground, turning around to help her and Timothy. As her oldest son's grip steadied her, she couldn't help but notice how much Martin looked like his father, and he seemed to have inherited Jonathan's strength as well.

She looked over to Timothy, who was still scarcely taller than her. He was also as slim as a willow, his eyes shining with a curious intelligence that rivaled his father's. She couldn't believe how fast they were growing up, a pain forming in her heart when she realized she'd soon be leaving them. She forced it back, though, intending to make this trip as memorable as possible.

"Mom?"

She jumped, shaking away her daze. Timothy was staring at her, looking expectant. She blushed.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," she said. "What were you saying?"

He shook his head.

"I didn't say anything, you just looked like you were spacing out again."

It had been a growing problem since she'd met the rats. Her sentences trailing off in the middle, food burning on the stove, more than one needle stick as she fitted the children for new clothes. She wondered if learning everything she had was the only culprit, or if her age was finally starting to show itself. Either way, the spells were beginning to frighten her, and she hoped the rats would have some way to stop them. Or to at least help her cope with them.

"I was wondering why you needed those birds, Dad."

She turned to see the young guard strolling toward them, pushing a shock of hair from his incredible blue eyes. His fur pattern was a darker version of Justin's, his build slightly bulkier. Justin smiled, clasping his son's hand before pulling him into a hug.

"You thought I wouldn't invite the Brisby family to stay here?" he asked. His son laughed.

"I'm just surprised you didn't do it sooner," he turned to the family of mice gathered behind his father, offering a dazzling smile. "He's been going on and on about you since we got here."

The children laughed, Justin rolling his eyes as they followed after his son.

"Anything happen while I was gone, Odin?"

"Other than Ages almost blowing himself up again? Nothing, really."

The colony's tunnels had been carved directly into the cliff; Mrs. Brisby could only imagine how much work it had taken. Just how long had they been planning to leave the farm? Along with glass-paned windows, a small niche was carved every other foot, holding a tiny light bulb.

"We haven't really gotten our electrical grid up and running yet," Odin explained to them. "So for now, we rely mostly on sunlight. We're hoping to get it working before winter arrives, if not earlier."

"How do you generate electricity?" Timothy asked. Odin smiled again.

"We've got a series of solar panels on top of the cliff," he said. "They're connected to wires that run straight down to our generators, and we're able to use the excess even when there's no sunlight."

Timothy looked at the rounded ceiling overhead, his eyes wide in wonder at the thought.

"Wow…"

"Of course, solar isn't the only kind of energy we're going after," Odin continued. "Right now, we've got people working on wind and hydro turbines as well."

"Hydro?" Cynthia piped up. Odin nodded.

"If a river's fast and deep enough, we can use the current to create power. All it takes is a paddle wheel connected to the generators."

Mrs. Brisby marvelled at all the rats had been able to accomplish. Her children grew more eager with every wonder Odin showed them, a life so far beyond the simple ones they lived on the farm. This valley was where they truly belonged, a place where they could live openly, with no worry of what others might think of them. Mr. Ages had brought up the idea of bringing them with him when he'd left, saying it would benefit them to live the way their father had, to learn and see more than they'd ever thought possible. She'd balked at the idea, of course, saying they were too young, that they could decide to go for themselves when they were older.

Looking back, she realized how selfish she had been. She'd still been hurt and upset that Jonathan had lied to her. She was ashamed to admit part of her had wanted nothing more to do with the rats, despite how much they'd sacrificed to help her family. It hadn't been until recently that she'd admitted to herself she wanted to go to Thorn Valley as much as they did, if not more so. Even if she wasn't one of them, she could still be there for her children, to support and comfort them in ways the rats couldn't.

"Elizabeth?"

She looked up to see Justin had stopped in front of her, the rest of the group going on ahead. She cleared her throat, embarrassed she'd let herself fall so far behind. He knelt to her level, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "I overheard Tim talking about how you've been 'spacing out' recently."

She shook her head.

"It's nothing, Justin," she forced out a nervous laugh. "I-I'm just a bit overwhelmed, that's all."

She could tell he didn't believe her, his fingers tightening slightly on her shoulder. She sighed, bowing her head.

"It's just that…" she searched for words. "I'm just so…different from my children. They're curious about things I could never begin to understand, much less explain to them. They deserve so much more than I could ever give them, and I wanted to deny them that opportunity because I was afraid they'd come to resent me for being a 'lower creature'."

She leaned forward, resting her head on his chest.

"I'm terrified of losing them," she went on, her voice becoming choked. "But I feel like that's the only way they'll-"

"Hey, now," he pulled her away, gazing at her. "Nothing could ever make them resent you, and you're no different than any of us. You understand things we never will, things your children are just as eager to learn about."

He paused, brushing a stray tear from her cheek.

"Things like courage, selflessness, how to get Ages to agree to help you."

She giggled at that, making him smile. Her light, shy laugh really was lovely.

"Thank you, Justin," she put a hand over his, looking up at him. "I guess I just needed to hear that."

His smile widened.

"Any time, Elizabeth."

* * *

Timothy set his bag next to his bed, one of four spaced out in the large room. His legs ached from all the walking they'd done, Odin having taken them everywhere he could. He turned to his siblings, Cynthia and Martin already curled up under their covers, Teresa brushing out her hair like she always did before bed. He walked toward her, swallowing nervously.

"Uh, T-Teresa?"

"Yeah, Tim?" she turned to him, brushing her bangs to the side. He swallowed again.

"D-Do you think we…made a mistake?" he asked. "You know, in coming here?"

She looked at him, setting her brush on her pillow.

"What do you mean?"

He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I-I just feel like it's all too much for Mom. What if she can't handle it?"

"Oh, Tim," she swung her feet off the bed. "Mother's wanted to come here just as badly as we have. And she was in the rats' colony on the farm. She handled that just fine, so what makes you think she wouldn't be able to now?"

"I...I don't know," he looked away. "I-It's just this feeling I have. Something bad's going to happen because we came here, and I think she and Justin are going to be right in the middle of it."

She looked at him.

"Your 'feelings' have been wrong before, Tim," she said at last. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but they've also been right before," he insisted. "I just don't think we should stay here for too long!"

"Ugh, will you two pipe down already?"

Martin half sat up, rubbing one eye and glaring sleepily at them. Cynthia, who could sleep through a hurricane, was still out cold. Teresa grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, Martin," she said. "Tim's just worried about something. We'll try to keep it down."

"Worried about what?" he sat up fully. "Like when he predicted that mudslide?"

She shook her head.

"It's nothing, Martin," she assured him. "And he didn't 'predict' anything. A blind mouse could've seen that coming."

"Well, yeah, but-"

"It's nothing, Martin," she repeated more forcefully. She turned to Timothy. "We've had a big day. Let's just go to sleep and forget about it."

Tim opened his mouth to protest, snapping it shut when her eyes narrowed. He gulped.

"Y-Yeah, like she said, it's nothing," he turned, walking quickly to his bed. "Let's just all get some sleep!"

Martin looked at them both, then shrugged, flopping down and turning his back to the room. In a couple minutes he was already snoring. Teresa blew out her candle, slipping under her covers as Tim scrambled under his.

His 'feelings' aren't real, she assured herself. They're just a fairytale.

* * *

Elizabeth fumbled with the collar of her nightgown, not used to wearing such things. Justin had set her family up in his spare rooms, saying they would've been used for storage or stayed empty otherwise. She looked up at him, standing at the stove in a long shirt with short sleeves, her eyes locking on the scar that sliced across his arm. She swallowed.

"Justin...I'm so sorry."

He stopped, turning to her.

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"E-Everything," she looked back at the table. "I-If I hadn't come to see you, Nicodemus wouldn't be dead, and you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

He moved the pot when it started to boil, pouring the hot water into a teapot. He added a few spoonfuls of leaves before putting the lid on, grabbing two mugs from the cupboard.

"There's a lot more to it than that, Elizabeth," he turned, leaning against the counter. "If you hadn't come to us, there's a good chance Tim would be dead, and so would most of the colony."

He brought the mugs and teapot to the table, sitting down across from her.

"You saved so many lives, and unlocked the power Jonathan always meant for you."

He set a small strainer on one of the mugs, filling it with the fresh tea and passing it to her.

"I know," she took the mug, staring down into it. Her amber-tinted reflection looked sadly back at her. "But...why did he want me to have that stone? How was he so sure I could use it?"

He shrugged, swirling the tea in his mug.

"He always said he could see it every time he looked at you, that you had courage you didn't know about," he trailed off, clearing his throat. "He and Nicodemus created the Stone years ago, but I don't think it had a purpose until he met you, when he realized it could help you unlock what was always there."

He sipped his tea, peering at her over the rim. She'd gone stiff as a statue, her eyes still locked on the cup clasped tightly in her hands. He could barely make out the swirling scars from where the Stone had burned her, as much a reminder of that horrible night as his own. He set his mug down, reaching across the table, taking her slim wrist.

"Elizabeth?"

She jumped, looking up at him like she'd just realized he was there. Her cheeks reddened, her ears flattening against her head. She moved away from his touch, taking the smallest sip of her tea before setting the cup aside.

"I'm beginning to think something else happened when I used that stone," she said at last, her voice soft. "I never lost track of myself until then, a-and a few more things have happened that I don't understand."

He sat back, running a claw along the handle of his mug.

"How do you mean?"

She shook her head.

"I can't explain it," she started. "I-I've just felt...odd, like I've forgotten something, but I can never remember what it is."

He cocked his head thoughtfully.

"And none of this happened before you used the Stone?"

"Not nearly this often. At first, I thought it would pass, but it's only gotten worse," she took a short, shuddering breath. "I-It's starting to frighten me, Justin, and the children. I-I don't know what to do…"

Her hands slipped into her lap, her tears glinting in the firelight. He went around to her side of the table, kneeling next to her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"How about we head to the infirmary in the morning?" he asked. "Ages and our other doctors will look you over, and we'll see if we can't start unravelling this mystery."

She sniffled quietly, looking up at him. The fire made his dark eyes glint, his soft touch reminding her so much of the man she had lost. That quickly, the grief she thought she'd left behind came flooding back, pushing her into his arms, clutching his nightshirt as she sobbed brokenly into it.

"Oh, Justin…" her words were choked. "I-I don't know what to do!"

His arms slipped around her, his voice whispering past her ears.

"We'll figure it out," he said. "You're not alone in this, and you never were."

She sniffled, a sweet warmth stirring when she saw his smile, kind and reassuring, and she settled back against his chest, the firm, quick pace of his heart soon lulling her to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning was clear and chilly, the stone halls bustling with all kinds of activity. The last of the crops and much of the valley's wild fruit had been harvested the day before, the extra kitchen staff hard at work preparing it all to be canned, dried or smoked. The seamstress' hall was busy as well, patching up gently worn vests, shirts and capes or sewing new ones to replace those that had become threadbare. There were even candle makers at work, building a stockpile of the beeswax sticks in case the power failed, which, with the heavy snow that came in the later winter months, was a high possibility. Elizabeth and the children had spent the day wandering, most of the rats grateful for any help they'd been able to offer. There were a few who'd refused, either because the job was too dangerous for mice or they didn't trust the small group of newcomers, despite their leader's reassurances.

Justin had already been gone when they'd woken up, but had been kind enough to leave a hearty breakfast out for them. He'd also left a note, explaining that they were ahead of schedule and that he wanted to keep it that way, so it was likely they wouldn't see him until they all returned to his rooms that night. He was much more involved than Nicodemus had been, their former leader having been too frail to leave his chambers for long. Elizabeth had thought about going to the infirmary like they'd discussed, deciding that she'd lived with it this long, it could wait until things had calmed down a bit.

She knotted the thread and snipped off the excess, sticking her needle in the pincushion on her wrist. It was only the fourth jumper she'd finished, but at least it was something.

"Your stitches are so small and solid," a white rat to her left commented. She was slender and pretty, her green eyes clear and bright. She held up the cape she'd been hemming, her own stitchwork even, though not quite as discreet. "My name's Annabella."

"I'm Elizabeth," she smiled, struggling a bit to fold the dark orange jumper and setting it in her basket, reaching for another set of pieces she'd pinned earlier, this time a pale, sweet pink. Annabella nodded, sewing as she talked.

"Everyone knows who you are, Lizzy," she said. "I wasn't there when you used the Stone, but a lot of rats who were are still going on about how incredible it was!"

Elizabeth blushed. She'd already met more than one of her admirers, though she didn't have much of an idea on how to react to all the attention.

"I'm honestly not sure what happened," she admitted, threading her needle again. She still had four more that she planned to finish today. "I just wanted to save my children."

"And that's likely what caused the Stone to wake up," Anna returned, finishing the cape and snipping the extra thread. She stood up to shake it out, folding it neatly and tucking it in her own basket. "You were willing to go into all that mud to save them, even though it meant possibly losing your life in the process. That, and you warned us that NIMH was coming, despite Jenner's threats."

Elizabeth shuddered, jabbing herself in the thumb with her needle, yet another thing that had happened more often since that night.

"I know, and I'm grateful for everything you all did for me, even if it ended with you losing Nicodemus," she still felt a twinge of sadness when she thought about the kind, wise old rat, despite having known him for less than a day. "But things have just been so different since then, I-I don't know what-"

"Oooh, it's him!" Anna squealed excitedly, her blush hard to miss. Elizabeth turned to see Justin had come in, flashing a warm smile to the room before going to speak with the head seamstress. She'd noticed it in the rosebush, how many females in the colony seemed to fawn over him, no matter their age. Though from what she'd heard, it didn't go far beyond physical attraction with some of them.

There was no denying how handsome he was, with his dark eyes, charming smile and soft fur, but there was also so much more to him. A sharp mind, an easy wit and a warm, open heart. He was also brave and selfless, always ready to talk, but also willing and able to fight if he needed to.

"Oh, what I wouldn't give to be his girlfriend," Anna sighed, resting her chin in her hands, her eyes sparkling as she watched him. In his dark shirt and vest, he did cut an imposing figure, and there was something about the way he moved, so fluid, yet strong. "I doubt he'll ever pick one of us, though, he's still devoted to Alice…"

Elizabeth felt her heart sink a bit. Alice, Justin's late wife, who'd been murdered before their son had even learned how to crawl, and he still had no idea who'd been responsible. She understood his pain all too well, the promise she'd made to Jonathan, that she'd always love him, no matter how long passed. Her grief had made it easy, but now she wasn't so sure she'd be able to keep it.

"Lizzy?" Anna clutched her shoulder. "Come on, snap out of it!"

Elizabeth jumped, her small pair of scissors clattering to the floor. When had she even picked them up?

"I can finish these for you," Anna grabbed a piece of cloth from the scraps basket between them. "I don't know what happened just now, but you should get this looked at."

She stared down at her hand at the rat bound it, her eyes widening when she saw the jagged cut along her palm.

"W-What on Earth?" she couldn't believe what she was seeing. How could that have happened?

"I was just looking for you, Elizabeth," Justin came up to their shared table, his jaw tensing slightly when he saw her wound. "And it seems it's a good thing I did."

He helped her down from the high stool, keeping a gentle hand on her back as he led her from the room. She barely paid attention, staring at the hand she held in front of her, fear welling in her stomach as she wondered what else she could have done without even realizing it.

"Are you alright, Elizabeth?"

She blinked, then looked up at him, gasping softly when she saw the worry in his eyes, a rich, deep brown that would be so easy to lose herself in, were it not for two simple facts. He was still devoted to his late wife, just as she was to Jonathan.

But can it really be that way forever?

* * *

"The cut's pretty shallow," Irene, Mr. Ages' top apprentice, assured them. Elizabeth hissed at the sting of the antiseptic, the budding doctor setting the swab aside before reaching for a small roll of bandages. "You'll just have to change the dressing for the next two or three days, then it should be fine to heal on its own."

She carefully wrapped the mouse's palm, then snipped the end, tying it expertly off.

"Now, is there anything else I can help you with today?"

Elizabeth started to shake her head, wanting only to get back to work, the last thing she wanted was to feel like a burden.

"There is, actually," Justin put a firm hand on her shoulder, cocking a brow as he caught her gaze. "The old goat wouldn't happen to be around, would he?"

Irene giggled, a light dusting of pink beneath her gray fur.

"He's gone out with Bryn and Wayne to pick herbs," she explained. "He wants to get as many as he can before the frost hits in a few days."

"Already?" Elizabeth flexed her hand, wincing lightly in pain. It wasn't as bad as the burns after she'd used the Stone, but the sore stiffness was still far from pleasant. Irene nodded.

"We're much further north," she explained. "And we're up in the mountains, so winter moves in a lot faster than it does at the farm."

She gathered her supplies and got to her feet, arranging them back on their shelves or in their drawers before preparing a small paper packet, passing it to Elizabeth.

"Mix a spoonful of this with water and smooth it on the wound before you wrap it again," she advised. "And I can tell Ages that you want to talk to him when he gets back, though I'm not sure how long it'll be before he can see you."

"That's fine," Elizabeth spoke up before Justin could, holding the packet to her chest as she hopped lightly to the floor. "I know how stressful all of this is, it can wait."

She smiled at Irene.

"Thank you for your help, if there's any way I can-"

Irene shook her head.

"Just doing my job, Mrs. Brisby," she assured. "And besides, you and your family have already helped us quite a bit."

She knew Irene wasn't just talking about the harvesting and sewing. Nodding shyly, she thanked the rat once more before heading out, starting when Justin gripped her arm again.

"I'm not going to let you get out of talking about this," he said firmly, his eyes darting to her cut. "Especially after you've just injured yourself."

She pulled away from him.

"I just don't want to be a burden to anyone," she said, unable to meet his gaze. "I-It can wait until things have calmed down…"

Clutching the packet to her chest, she made to hurry off, only for him to once more grab hold of her.

"Justin!" she looked up at him, gasping softly. She didn't think she'd ever seen that much worry in his eyes, or fear. He knelt down, shifting his grip until her small hand rested in the palm of his, a small shiver shooting through her as he tenderly traced the lines of her bandage.

"I know you think it's too much to ask," he started softly. "But you have to know I'm only insisting because you're important to me, and to your children. I don't want to risk something even worse happening."

She just stood there, looking blankly up at him, her heart starting to race the longer he held her hand, now clasped lightly between his larger ones. She swallowed, her mouth going dry when he leaned down, brushing the barest kiss across her knuckles.

"Promise me you'll see Ages as soon as you can," he looked up at her again, his eyes darker than ever in the gleam of the wall lamps. His grip tightened slightly. "Promise me, Elizabeth."

Her breath shuddered as she pulled it in through her teeth, and she could feel the blush starting to burn in her ears. Before she realized it, she found herself nodding, the heat only getting worse when he cast her a grateful smile.

"Thank you."

* * *

Timothy and Teresa were helping make candles, Martin and Cynthia having gone out with the groups sent to forage, on the promise they'd stay within sight of the others. Besides the berry brambles in the mountains, the valley was home to apple, lemon and peach trees, along with several types the rats had planted while constructing the colony's tunnels: fig, walnut and almond. Elizabeth had decided it would be best for her to return to Justin's rooms, not trusting herself with most tasks after what had happened in the seamstress' hall. Instead, she'd selected a book from Justin's impressive personal library, the shelves taking up almost an entire wall of his main living space, on either side of a simple, yet elegant stone fireplace. Most of the handbound volumes were copies of human books, though there were several that had been written by various members of the colony, ranging in subject from architecture to fantasy, some with incredible illustrations done in ink.

After the rats had left, she'd become obsessed with improving her reading skills, and had even started to practice her writing, after the chores were done and the children were in bed. She'd planned on impressing Justin by sending him her own letter, despite having never figured out just how she would've sent it to him. The few her family had gotten from him had been delivered by a sparrow, the little bird always hopping about impatiently as the children had taken turns reading, working together to write out a response. They'd always asked what she wanted to add, of course, but it just didn't compare to being able to do so herself.

She looked up when the door opened, her ears burning slightly when Justin came in, unclasping the dark blue cape from his shoulders, hanging it carefully from one of several hooks on the wall. His method of dress hadn't changed much since becoming leader: a navy vest without the signature red line of a guard's uniform, his shirt a warm gray instead of pale yellow, the black belt still tied around his lean hips. She wondered if he always wore the cape, or if it were just for the colder months.

"How's your hand doing?" he asked, still sounding a bit worried. She closed the slightly oversized book in her lap and set it aside, clasping her hands together to keep them from shaking.

"It's fine," she said, keeping her gaze on them. She dragged in a breath to steady herself. "But I figured it'd be better for me to rest for a bit, until it's healed."

He nodded, heading past her into the small kitchen.

"I would've asked you to do the same thing," he admitted, grabbing the teapot from its place beside the stove. "I have a few more things to finish here, but I thought I'd make some cocoa first, if you wanted some."

She shook her head. She'd had chocolate before, when Jonathan had brought some home with him, now she knew from the rosebush, and had gotten sick whenever she had tried it.

"No, thank you," she started, reaching for the book again. "It's never agreed with me, I'm just trying to get some reading practice in."

He filled the pot with water, leaving it by the sink instead of putting it on the stove. He came over, sitting beside her on the couch, looking at the book she'd chosen.

"The Wind in the Willows," he intoned easily, running his fingers down one of the handwritten pages. "This was Odin's favorite when he was little, it was the only thing that would put him to sleep."

He sighed, no doubt remembering the wife he'd lost, the mother their son had never known. She put a hand over his, still resting on the page, worn and slightly yellowed from years of use.

"I know Alice is still watching over you," she said. "Just like Jonathan is with the children and I, and they'll always be with us."

He looked at her, a small, grateful smile gracing his face. She smiled back, pressing her hand closer to his before pulling away, having to stand on her toes to place the book back on the shelf.

"I'm going to check on the children, then I'll see if Mr. Ages is free."

He smiled again, getting up and going back to the small kitchen.

"I'm sure he'll be able to help you with this," he assured her. "But even if he can't, he should at least be able to find out why it's been happening."

She hesitated before nodding, adjusting her cape as she made her way to the door. After she'd left, he realized he'd followed her every move, admiring the new poise and confidence she carried herself with. It was also hard to ignore the warmth that lingered in his fur, where she'd taken his hand in comfort and understanding, a sensation he'd missed so much since Alice's death.

She lost Jonathan, he reminded himself. Of course she would understand.

He shook his head to clear it, then got up and headed back to his office, leaving the pot of cold cocoa sitting forgotten on the small kitchen counter.


	6. Chapter 6

Timothy couldn't sleep. The feeling in the back of his mind wouldn't go away, telling him that something was about to happen, something that would change all of their lives forever. He'd gotten it before: the night his father had died, the day his mother had met the rats, and now that they were here, in Thorn Valley, it seemed to be telling him they'd never make it home. He wasn't sure what to think of it yet, even with it bothering him since he'd woken up that morning, but he was sure it would turn out to be true, too, as much as Teresa doubted him.

I can't tell if it's good or bad, though, he turned, staring out the window. The sky was clear and the stars were out. He gasped quietly when one shot by, and he quickly made a wish, one he'd made every night since he's learned his father was never coming home. I wish we could be happy forever, no matter what it takes!

He smiled, then snuggled further under the covers, hoping the warmth and softness would help finally lull him to sleep. But all it did was make him think about their cinderblock on the farm, the large knothole in the forest by the river that served as their summer home, how almost primitive they both were compared to this place. The tunnels glowed with electricity, there was no reason to carry in water by the bucketful, no cats, owls, humans or farming plows to run and hide from. There were also no animals who gave them rude, mean or just plain dirty looks, no one treating them like outsiders because of who their father was.

At the farm, and on the river, they were freaks, but here, among the rats their father had escaped with, they were normal. Here, they could grow up around mammals like them: slowed aging, more intelligence, abilities almost no one could explain. Here, they could all just be themselves.

But what about their mother? She had warned the rats about the scientists coming, giving them enough time to escape the jaws of death, had been able to harness incredible power, but she was sorely out of place here. He didn't want to stay if it meant she'd be unhappy, even though she'd likely insist they do when she went back to the farm in the spring.

Though now that he thought about it, that didn't seem quite right. It felt more like this one was specifically about their mother, that her life was going to change more than any of his siblings', or the rats'. He still couldn't tell if it would be good or bad, so he decided to think more on it before telling anyone, especially her. It would only make her worry, and then she'd never be able to enjoy herself or relax, which she sorely deserved after everything she had gotten them through.

I can't tell if I want this one to be wrong or not, he closed his eyes, shutting out the sky, window and stars. It seemed like he'd just have to force himself to sleep tonight. Guess I'll just have to see what happens…

* * *

Justin was at a loss. Not only was Elizabeth putting off talking to Ages, but now he couldn't stop feeling that there was something else she was hiding from him. When had she become so secretive?

She must not want to worry the children, he thought, straightening his collar before reaching for his formal crimson cape. There was a full council meeting this morning, regarding the proposed changes to the farming plans for next spring. He brushed some lint from the fine fabric, his fingers brushing over the gleaming scarlet surface of the Stone. He'd tried more than once, in secret of course, to awaken its power, wanting to gain an understanding of what Elizabeth was going through, but no matter what he did, it slept on, making him wonder if he were truly as brave as everyone thought him to be.

Jon created it for her, he reminded himself. It's no wonder it doesn't work for anyone else.

He ran a comb through his hair, then headed out, surprised to see Elizabeth on the sofa, her dainty nose buried in a slim volume with a blue-green cover. She jumped when she realized he was there, blushing furiously when it tumbled to the floor. He knelt down and collected it for her, smiling when he saw it was one of the books he'd had made when Odin was first learning to read: Summer of the Sea.

"Seems you've found a new hobby," he passed it back to her, their fingers briefly touching when she took it. The blush remained as she held the oversized thing to her chest. Her cut hand was still covered, though she hadn't been mindful of caring for it, by the state of her bandage. She cleared her throat as he stood, and he felt her gaze when he went to the medicine cabinet on the wall of his small kitchen.

"I don't know how to explain it," she said, her voice softer and more timid than usual. "But reading has been...easier, since I used the Stone, though I don't understand how its power could affect me that way."

He shrugged, sitting beside her after placing his supplies on the coffee table, taking her bandaged hand in both of his. He unwrapped it tenderly, breathing through his teeth when he saw the angry red skin, and she hissed when he pressed a scrap of gauze to the wound, to try and drain the clear fluid seeping from it.

"Nicodemus was the only one Jonathan would accept help from, when it came to creating it," he kept up the pressure a moment longer, until a small amount of blood appeared. "And he'd never reveal anything about it to the rest of us. He may have written about it somewhere, but I haven't been able to find anything."

He applied the antiseptic, making a mental note to stop by the infirmary after the meeting, then cut a length of fresh bandage. He tied it off and tucked the ends neatly beneath.

"Of course, I haven't had much time to search since we arrived, and I doubt we'll be fully settled any time soon, since we came ahead of schedule."

He held her hand between his, her eyes glittering as she gazed at him. Justin cleared his throat again, then gathered the supplies and returned them to the medicine cabinet.

"I have a council meeting this morning," he went on, suddenly feeling overheated. "But I should be free this afternoon, and don't think I haven't noticed that you've been avoiding talking to Ages."

Her breath caught in her throat, and she coughed, soon falling into a fit. He was back at her side in a second, his eyes narrowed as he held a hand to her forehead.

"Damn it, you're burning up," he brushed the back of his finger over her cheek. "And I don't like the sound of that cough, either."

He picked her up before she could protest, pulling her own ragged cape more tightly around her when she started to shiver in the corridor. How could he have missed that she was so ill? She was so tense against his chest, trying to push away from him.

"Justin, what are you doing?" she demanded quietly. "Let go of me!"

"No," he returned simply, gazing down at her. "You let that wound get infected and now it sounds like you have pneumonia, I'm not going to let you keep neglecting yourself like this."

She kept still after that, likely shocked at his bluntness. He sighed silently in relief when he saw Ages in the infirmary, setting a pale gray boy's wrist in a sling.

"Keep it immobilized, Austin," the old mouse was saying. "We don't need a repeat of last time."

Austin nodded, grabbing his jacket and dipping his head in respect as he passed his leader. Justin waited until the door had closed before approaching the mouse, setting Elizabeth on a bed and keeping a firm grip on her shoulder. Ages started a bit at the anger on her face, but he shook it off quickly.

"What's the problem?" he came over, crossing his arms impatiently.

"The cut on Elizabeth's hand has gotten infected," Justin answered, gazing pointedly down at her. "And I found out this morning that she's developed a bad cough as well."

Ages rolled his eyes and picked up the stethoscope around his neck.

"Bronchitis is going around this year," he said simply, holding the cool metal disc to Elizabeth's chest, though even Justin could hear the soft rasping of her uneven breaths. "Though it seems you've contracted pneumonia, Mrs. Brisby."

Elizabeth looked up at Justin, who just gazed pointedly back. She sighed, clearing her throat as she turned to Mr. Ages.

"There's been a few other things as well," she began softly. "I've been forgetting things more than i ever have and I randomly lose track of myself and what I'm doing, yes despite all of this, reading and even math have become easier for me."

Justin's ears perked forward, this was the first he'd heard of the math. Ages blinked a few times, then took off his glasses and shined them on his shirt.

"And when did all of this start?"

Elizabeth breathed deeply, then coughed.

"Right after I used the Stone on the farm."

* * *

Mr. Ages paced restlessly in his lab, Justin assisting Irene with sorting dried herbs and the rest of their medical supplies. Elizabeth had been given her first dose of medicine, and was now asleep; it had been recommended that she stay there, at least until her fever broke.

"It doesn't make any sense," the white mouse muttered. "I was there when she unleashed that power, but there's nothing to explain why its begun to affect her this way."

"Jonathan did use some of his blood when he created it, didn't he?" Irene asked. Justin nodded.

"Realizing he had mystic abilities was the catalyst behind him creating the Stone," he held up the jewel around his neck, glinting carmine and amber in the tinted lights overhead. "He thought it would be a way for Elizabeth to protect their family, should anything happen to him."

Jonathan had refused to utter a word of the project until he and Nicodemus had finished it, and even then, had only shared the knowledge of its existence with Justin and Mr. Ages, the two in the colony he trusted most after their late leader. Even so, rumors of it had still managed to trickle through the halls beneath the rosebush, and Jon had left it in the care of Nicodemus, knowing he had been the only one powerful enough to keep it safe and hidden. Justin didn't want to think what would have happened if Jenner had managed to get his murderous hands on it.

"Maybe the DNA present in his blood entered Elizabeth's when she used it," Irene offered. "And now its reacting with her somehow?"

"It does make sense," Justin said guardedly, then laid the jewel back on his vest. "But it still feels like something else is going on, like she's keeping something from us."

Irene fastened a roll of bandages and set it in a large chest of the floor.

"I'm sure she'll tell us eventually," she assured him. "We just need to give her time."

The last thing Justin wanted was to have to wait for answers, especially if it meant seeing Elizabeth in distress, but he knew there wasn't much else they could do, especially now that she'd contracted such a dangerous illness.

"All right," he said at last, getting to his feet and stretching his arms over his head. "I'll let her recover from this before I bring up anything else, we can deal with the rest then."

He went to the door separating the long, narrow storage room from the rest of the infirmary. Elizabeth was curled up on her side in one of the beds meant for children, and even from there, he could see the sweat dampening her fur, the sight of her ill making his chest ache.

"I'll keep an eye on her," Irene put a hand on his shoulder, smiling gently. "She'll be fine after some rest."

He grinned faintly back.

"I know, it's just…" he blew out a breath. He wasn't sure how to explain it, the roiling in his gut that told him far worse than a bout with pneumonia, or their first winter in the valley, was on the horizon. "I have to meet with the council, I'll come back to check on her soon."

His gaze lingered on Elizabeth as he left, fighting the urge to just forget the council and stay at her side, knowing she'd tell him he had responsibilities beyond her.

She's the most selfless creature I've ever met, he thought, feeling warm as he finally tore his eyes away. She would be in the safest hands until he got back, he had no reason to worry. He swallowed hard, fixing his cape before taking off into the hall, barely remembering to keep the main door from slamming behind him. He'd have to block out the fear for now, finish with his duties for the day, then he could sit with her.

I'll have to tell the children, he realized, though he knew it would be a few days before they were allowed to see her. Their mother needed her rest. He paused again when he reached the great, carved oaken doors to the council chamber, letting out the breath he'd forgotten he was holding as he pressed his forehead to the wood. Elizabeth was going to be all right, then once she recovered, perhaps they could talk. He could tell her about all the other ways Jon had helped the colony, the hilarious stunts they had pulled on the council, how she was the most beautiful creature either of them had ever laid eyes on.

No, he shook his head, his jaw clenched as he forced the thoughts back. That could not be allowed to happen. He sighed again, then pushed the door open, clearing his mind of distractions as his gaze fell on the half circle of rats waiting for him. She promised Jon, and I promised Alice…


	7. Chapter 7

Timothy couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, and from the look on Martin's face as he paced restlessly around their borrowed bedroom, he knew his brother felt it too.

"Something huge is going to happen soon, Tim," he said, his voice cracking like it had been the past month. "I just know it."

"I can't stop thinking about it, either," Timothy swung his feet, squirming on the edge of the oversized bed. "I don't know if its just being here, or learning all that stuff about Dad…"

"I get why he hid all that stuff from Mom," Martin stopped pacing, tapping his foot as he stared out the window. The first frost had come to the valley, and it wouldn't be much longer before the colony was trapped in the stone hallways by blankets of crystal white snow. "But I really wish he hadn't, we could have moved in with the rats a long time ago!"

Tim shook his head, then ran a hand through his hair, knotted and shaggy from the hours he spent mussing it in thought at the library. Odin hadn't been exaggerating when he'd said their scribes had managed to create hundreds of copies of human books, covering subjects he never could have dreamed of if they had stayed on the farm.

"But what about Mom?" he asked. "She told us how some of the rats reacted when she showed up at that council meeting. I doubt they would've wanted anything to do with us if Dad hadn't opened that vent at NIMH."

Their mother had told them the story several times since she'd learned the truth, then Justin had helped to fill in some of the gaps when they'd stopped in that tree for the night. The rat had also revealed what their mother had done the night their house had moved, which their mother had been so reluctant to share.

"What do you think's going to happen?" Martin turned to him, arms crossed as he leaned back against the wall. Tim shrugged.

"I'm not getting anything specific this time," he admitted. "I just know something really big is going to happen, I don't think we're done with NIMH yet."

He jumped when Teresa scoffed loudly from the doorway.

"You're too old to keep believing in fairy tales, Tim," she said, flouncing into the room. She and Cynthia shared the one next door with their mother, but that didn't stop her from barging in every night, looking like she was trying to find any reason to get him and Martin in trouble, or to cause it for them. "That's all those silly little 'feelings' of yours are, fairy tales and coincidence."

Martin snorted.

"At least we don't still go looking for fairy circles and devil gardens," he returned, glaring at their sister. He'd said more than once that she was starting to turn into Auntie Shrew, and Tim couldn't disagree.

"Just because you can't explain it doesn't mean it's not real," Tim said without thinking, drawing back when Teresa stared at him.

"That's exactly what it means, Timmy," she said haughtily. "If you can't collect physical evidence, then it doesn't exist, plain and simple."

Timothy groaned and fell over, burying his face in his pillow. The last thing he wanted right now was to get in another fight with her, or anybody for that matter.

"We don't care what you think, Teresa," Martin said. "And we don't try to stop you, so why don't you do us a favor and butt out of it?"

Tim cringed at the silence that followed, thick enough to cut with a knife, before their sister scoffed again and stormed out, shutting the door loudly behind her. A few seconds later, Martin sighed, the mattress shifting as he climbed up on it.

"Don't let her get to you, Tim," he said comfortingly, then cleared his throat. "She just deals with stuff differently than we do, she'll chill out eventually."

Tim groaned and sat up.

"That's not what I'm worried about, Martin," he shoved the hair from his eyes. "I'm scared she'll do something stupid to prove it isn't real, and that it'll get us all in huge trouble."

Martin swallowed, suddenly nervous.

"You don't think that's what it means this time, do you?" he asked. Tim shook his head.

"It's too vague right now, you know how it works," he went on. "It'll be a while before it gets any clearer, if it ever does."

Martin looked at him, then sighed again.

"We'll just have to keep an eye on her then, Tim," he decided. "Less chance she'll get stuck in some crazy situation alone."

"Yeah, I guess," Tim rubbed the back of his neck, shivering slightly as his fingers drifted across the faded pair of scars from that spider bite, a lasting reminder that curiosity was just as much a vice as it was a virtue, just like stubbornness. He let out a breath, his hand dropping limply to his side. "I just hope we all get out of it this time…"

Martin leaned forward and gripped his shoulder.

"We will, Tim," he flashed a sure half-smile. "We will."

* * *

Elizabeth marvelled at the softness of the cape, the same crimson red as the tattered one Jonathan had given her so long ago, but whole and sewn from wonderfully thick fabric.

"Thank you, Anna," she smiled gratefully, draping it over her shoulders and doing up the polished oak button at her throat. "Its beautiful."

The white rat giggled.

"It was the least I could do, Lizzy, after everything you've done for us," she started. "And you would've turned into a popsicle if you'd kept wearing that ragged old thing."

She glanced at the cape laid out across the foot of the bed. After a week of rest and the rats' superior medicine, Mr. Ages had decided Elizabeth was well enough to leave the infirmary, though he had advised against going outside for at least another two.

"I can patch this one up for spring, if you'd like," Anna went on. "There's not much more sewing to be done before winter finishes setting in, I'll have all the time in the world until the thaw."

The mouse smiled wistfully.

"Jonathan gave me that cape when we met," she revealed. "I didn't really know what clothes were before then, my parents were more worried about finding enough food and steering clear of the cat."

Her parents had managed to die of old age, not long before that handsome gray and brown mouse had literally crashed into her life, and as he had loved saying, the rest was history. She let out a small sigh, then looked at her hand, the faded swirling scars from the Stone overlaid by the fresh one from her scissors. Why had she cut herself like that, how could she have missed picking them up, let alone causing that injury?

"Maybe your subconscious is trying to tell you something, Lizzy," Anna spoke up, drawing the mouse back to reality. There was a small blush in the other female's ears as she continued. "My parents would tell me that when I was little, all I had to do was puzzle it out."

Elizabeth thought a moment. In a strange way, it did make sense, though she couldn't begin to put her finger on why. Still, it was worth looking into, if it meant finding even the vaguest of answers, and she was sure she knew just where to start.

"Do you know where Justin is?" she climbed out of bed and straightened her new cape. It was slightly longer than her old one, easily keeping out the chill that drifted through the halls no matter how they tried to heat the place. She could feel her own ears burning slightly, but why? Anna nodded.

"He's usually in the bathing area right about now," she folded the other cape, draping it over her arm. "It's pretty much the dead center of the colony."

Elizabeth had seen the sign above the doors several times by now, though had never gone inside herself, preferring the private bathroom in Justin's quarters. She followed Annabella to the hall and bid goodbye, heading off toward the common bathing area, her head spinning as she tried to 'puzzle things out' as the rat had suggested. Things such as reading, math and writing had been easier since she had used the Stone, but so had been losing herself, to the point she now had a scar that had resulted from her own actions. There had been a tangle of foreboding in the back of her mind since then as well, and she had overheard Martin and Timothy complaining of the same thing once they'd arrived at the colony. What could it all mean? What could possibly happen?

"Sweetheart, please," a girl begged tearfully. "I miss you so much!"

Elizabeth hadn't realized until then that she'd gotten lost, paying more attention to her thoughts than her steps. She stopped outside a pair of rich emerald curtains, drawn from an arched doorway and tied to the rock wall, peeking into a large room with a stage at one end. Her stomach twisted when she saw the beautiful pale gray rat, her amber eyes shining with tears, her delicate hands clutching the front of Justin's vest desperately. Elizabeth wanted to flee, but the anger plastered across his face had her rooted to the spot, an anger she hadn't glimpsed since Jenner had attacked her.

"It's been over between us for years, Yasmin," he grabbed the girl's hands, shoving them off his chest. "And it's going to stay that way."

Yasmin shook her head, and Elizabeth realized how unkempt she looked: her fur was wild, her black dress ill-fitting, the fringe of hair at her brow cut unevenly. Her claws were dull, some of them crusted with blood from where she must have bitten to the quick.

"How could you hate me like this, Justin?" she demanded brokenly. "What did I do?"

Justin stared at her, then shoved out a breath, the ire fading from his face.

"You acted like I didn't matter to you, like I was just a status symbol," he stepped back from her. Elizabeth hadn't thought him capable of looking so vulnerable. "But you refused to let go when I broke it off, even after I'd made it clear I was going to marry Alice, even after I'd accused you of her death."

Elizabeth gasped, but neither rat heard her, as Yasmin broke down, falling to her knees.

"I've told you over and over how sorry I am, Justin," she cried. "We were so young, I didn't realize how much I wanted you, how much I loved you!"

She reached for him, nearly falling as she grabbed the hem of his vest.

"I've been begging so long for another chance," she continued. "But all you've done is be cruel to me! You know I don't deserve this! Please!"

Elizabeth shivered; there had only been one other rat who'd been this unstable, his face haunting her nightmares for weeks after the colony had left. Justin sighed again, taking Yasmin's wrists as he knelt down, yet keeping his distance as he helped her to her feet.

"I just don't feel that way about you anymore," he said gently, yet firmly. "I can't, after everything that's happened. You're only hurting yourself by believing otherwise."

He put her hands back at her sides, then walked away, fists clenched and head low, his jaw tight as he stalked past Elizabeth. She glanced once at Yasmin, standing still as a statue, tears glinting in the dimmed lights overhead as they fell to the floor.

* * *

Justin stopped when he rounded the corner, leaning heavily against the wall as he rubbed a hand roughly over his face. Yasmin's instabilities hadn't meant anything when he'd gotten involved with her, just before they'd arrived at the Fitzgibbon farm. He'd thought the other males in the colony were just being cruel, but it hadn't taken him long to learn that those vicious rumors had been the cold, hard truth. She was a living contradiction, flighty and flirty in public, bragging about how she was going to marry the future captain of the guard. In private, she had often accused him of lying about training for the post, that instead he was using those late nights to sleep around. She was the reason he'd gained a playboy's reputation, that no one had believed he'd really marry Alice, even as the ceremony had begun. Several who'd always despised him had even claimed he was responsible for her death, and to this day there were whispers that he'd somehow used his post to get away with murder.

There's nothing I can do, he reminded himself. They just didn't wish to see what was right in front of them, needing someone to blame, rather than accepting that there would likely never be true answers.

"Justin?"

He nearly jumped at the small voice, sighing in relief when he saw Elizabeth. He did find it odd that she could soothe him so quickly, though figured it was the warm, caring nature that had drawn Jonathan to her. "I-I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I was heading for the bathing area and got a bit lost…"

He smiled slightly, putting a hand on her back as he led her down the tunnel.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about Yasmin," he said. She touched his arm, smiling gently.

"It's fine, Justin, I understand."

He had to look away then, feeling his skin heat beneath his fur, his mind caught on how her eyes glimmered in the light of the hall, her small, slim fingers featherlight as they brushed across his wrist. He cleared his throat, pulling his arm away when they reached the bathing area, a natural pool heated by steam. Elizabeth gasped softly as he opened one half of the arched doors, and he couldn't suppress a smile-the large cavern, scattered with pillars and chandeliers of stone, was truly an incredible sight.

"We never expected to find this," he explained, watching as she explored. The cavernous room was damp and misty, small bulbs cradled in natural crevices in the walls, filling it with warm, gentle light. He swallowed, his fingers tightening on the Stone. "Our engineers used it to develop our hydro turbines, though now they're more focused on getting the solar panels installed before winter, it shouldn't be too much longer."

She looked around another moment before turning back to him, her expression awed and fascinated.

"I can't believe you've managed to do all this so quickly, it's incredible."

He chuckled.

"I'm afraid it's not as amazing as it sounds, we'd already been working on this place for a while, though we weren't set to arrive until next spring."

He followed her to the water's edge, the current flowing from deep inside the caves making it lap gently at the lip of the pool, the floor gradually falling away beneath the clear surface. He was surprised when she took off her cape, draping it over a nearby bench before wading in, sighing softly as she sat on a small outcrop along the wall.

"How did you find the valley?" she asked, as he went to grab a pair of towels for them. "When did you decide you were going to settle here?"

"We always knew we couldn't stay in the rosebush forever," he undressed, laying his clothes neatly beside hers, his ears burning as he settled in the water next to her. "So about three years after we'd settled there, Nicodemus decided it was time to start searching for a permanent home, where we knew NIMH could never find us.

"This valley is federally protected land," he continued. "A sanctuary for animals who have lost their homes, we knew the scientists would never be permitted to search for us here."

He waded toward the center, dipping his hands under before running them through his hair.

"Nicodemus put me in charge of organizing the scouting groups, and it only took a few months for them to find the valley. Of course, the council had to see it for themselves before they could agree on it."

She laughed a bit, a delicate sound that suited her perfectly. He chuckled a bit.

"They all agreed it would be the perfect home for us," he finished. "Though it would mean sending a work crew up here permanently, in order for any real progress to be made."

He looked over his shoulder, noting how she did her best to wash while keeping her back pressed against the wall, as though she were terrified of falling off that natural seat.

"Elizabeth?" he waded toward her, catching the embarrassed tint in her ears.

"I...can't really swim," she admitted, clasping her small hands together. "Jonathan tried to teach me with Teresa and Martin, but there was always something else for me to worry about: laundry, gathering food, taking care of Timothy and Cynthia…"

She trailed off, still not looking at him. He chuckled again.

"It took him some time to figure it out, too, I was actually the one who taught him."

She started.

"Really?"

He laughed.

"He was terrified of the water before I helped him through it, though he never said why."

"He never would admit when he was scared," she agreed. "We'd joke that I was usually scared enough for both of us."

They shared a laugh; that was one of few things Jon had ever said about his family, and Justin wondered if it were because he'd been worried what Jenner or his other enemies might have done to them.

"Justin," her soft voice drew him back to the present. "Do you think you could teach me? I mean, if you have the time."

He smiled, then took her hand.

"I'll always have time for you, m'lady," he said, remembering how he'd spoken to her in the rosebush. He remembered how something in him had fluttered, seeing her shy inquisitiveness at the library, how his heart had ached when he'd revealed just how much Jonathan had kept from her. He released her hand and climbed out, snatching the larger towel and scrubbing roughly at his wet fur. It hadn't mattered what he'd done since they had left the farm, he'd never been able to go more than a few moments without thinking of her, the guilt that he'd had to leave her to deal with all those revelations alone. He finished drying and grabbed his shirt, keeping his back to her as he dressed. "Though we may want to wait until you've finished recovering."

He sat down on the bench, staring at the Stone, the small light inside pulsing softly as always. She took his hand in both of hers, closing his fingers around it.

"You're so brave, Justin," she said. "And you don't need this to prove it."

He sighed, his grip briefly tightening on it.

"So I've been told," he murmured, then let go. He turned to her, his gaze trailing over the smooth fringe of hair at her brow, the faint, swirling scars on her delicate hands, the new crimson cape Annabella had mentioned she was making for her. Her big blue eyes sparkled as always, kind and curious.

"I-Is something wrong?"

Elizabeth's soft words made him realize just how long he'd been staring at her. He flashed a small, charming smile, brushing her cheek with the back of his hand.

"I just didn't think you could get any lovelier," he whispered. It was true. In the few months they'd been apart, her gentle beauty seemed to have increased a hundredfold, the fire in his heart growing brighter every moment he spent with her. She rewarded his words with the sweetest blush, her eyes sparkling like they had the day they'd met.

"Oh...Justin," his name flew on a sweet sigh. She put a hand on his chest, the warmth from her touch spreading quickly through his veins, soon setting his fur on end. He found himself leaning closer, her nervous breath shaking lightly against his lips before they settled on hers. He felt her fingers curl around the cloth of his vest, her soft moan nearly enough to send him over the edge. The ecstasy was short-lived, however, ending the same moment their kiss did. Replaced with the fear that something had just gone terribly wrong. She pushed away from him, nearly falling off the bench in her rush to leave.

"I-I have to go," she stammered, clutching her cape. He didn't stop her from rushing off, his heart pounding in his head as he tried to figure out what had just happened.


	8. Chapter 8

Elizabeth had done whatever she could to avoid Justin the last few days: feigning sleep when he came home during her reading practice after the children had gone to bed, ducking into the spare bedroom or his small private bathroom before he left in the morning. The act caused her no end of pain, but she knew she couldn't be around him any longer; she would have left for the farm if the birds in the valley hadn't already flown south for the winter. The mouse collapsed in an alcove near the unfinished tunnels, knowing Justin would have no reason to be there unless something drastic happened. The sounds of construction helped to block out her thoughts, the same endless loop of worry and fear she'd been trapped in since their kiss. Those feelings had been confined to her dreams for so long, the only place she could still be with Jonathan, relive the bliss of their relationship.

The pain she felt now had as much to do with that grief as it did her current confusion. She had spent so many nights wrapped in her late husband's clothes, until his scent had finally faded from them. It had only been a few days after she had lost that comfort that she'd met the rats, when the life she'd barely finished piecing back together had been turned upside down. It had taken weeks of explaining before the children had understood, and she remembered how her heart had ached when Martin had yelled that he hated his father for hiding so much from them, but he had eventually come to accept that Jonathan had been trying to protect them.

She didn't want to think what would have happened if Jenner had found them, remembering how coldly he'd acted toward her when she had first arrived in the council chamber. Even when he had agreed to help her, he had terrified her, and there were still times he appeared to haunt her nightmares.

He's gone now, she tried to remind herself, as she did whenever he flashed through her thoughts. She briefly wondered if it had anything to do with what had been happening to her since that night, then discarded the idea. It just didn't seem right.

She jumped when a shadow passed over her, sighing in relief when she realized it was Odin.

"Oh, you startled me."

He flashed a charming smile, so much like Justin's.

"Sorry, Mrs. Brisby, the kids just asked me to find you, they said you're usually back by now."

She flushed, she hadn't realized how late it had gotten.

"Thank you, Odin, I've just had to think through some things."

He didn't question her, the silence stretching on as he guided her back to the hub of the colony, the hallways silent and empty.

"Are you liking it here so far?" he finally spoke, looking down at her. She wrapped her cape more tightly around herself, suddenly feeling exposed under his gaze.

"Of course, it's beautiful here, and everyone's been so welcoming."

"But?" he looked at her expectantly. She swallowed.

"But...I still don't feel like I belong here," she said at last. "There's still so much I don't understand, and I feel so guilty for keeping the children on the farm for as long as I have. They've been begging to come to the valley since I told them where you went."

He smiled softly, comfortingly.

"I know my dad's told you, but you're just as welcome here as your children are. Now that Jenner and his followers are gone, nobody cares that you never got the injections Jonathan and the others got, especially since you warned us that NIMH was coming," he smiled again. "And I know this is a lot different than how you live on the farm, but I'm sure you'll get used to it, if you still want to stay."

She stared at him, nearly walking into one of the stone benches along the walls.

"I do wish to stay," she clasped her hands. "I just wish I could figure out why all of this is happening to me now."

Odin helped her on the bench, then sat down beside her.

"Hasn't Mr. Ages started looking into that?"

She nodded.

"Yes, but he said he can't find anything to explain it, or he hasn't told me if he has," she sighed, folding her hands in her lap. "I suppose I'll just have to learn to live with it, like I have been."

He nodded.

"It's clearly something we don't have the resources to find, at least at the moment," he leaned back against the rough wall. "We could always try cognitive therapy, or other methods of helping you deal with it, though."

She wasn't feeling up to asking him what he meant, sure Timothy could explain it to her later. He'd been reading every medical book he could get since they had arrived, and she wouldn't be surprised if he ended up begging to become one of Mr. Ages' apprentices.

"But I get the feeling that's not the only thing bothering you right now," he went on, looking pointedly at her. He sighed heavily. "I've seen how my dad looks at you, and I'm not the only one who's noticed."

He rubbed the front of his neck.

"I know it's none of my business, but is that what you're worried about?"

She bit her lip, remembering the glances and touches she'd kept telling herself weren't there, denying the flutters in her chest, how her breath caught whenever she'd looked in his eyes. But that had all changed when they'd kissed, and the few times she had caught his gaze since, he'd been regretful, even scared. She let out a breath, then put on a small smile.

"It's nothing, Odin," she tried to assure him. "Really, I'm sure we'll figure it out before too long."

He looked doubtful, had hardly opened his mouth to reply when a frantic shout caught his attention.

"Odin!" a pale tan and white rat stumbled, panting as he caught himself on the edge of the bench, his wide blue eyes frantic.

"Gregory?" Odin stood, helping him to his feet. "What happened?"

"It's my sister!" Gregory didn't wait to catch his breath. "She's been gone for days, I can't find her anywhere!"

Odin went stiff, then jumped into action.

"Go alert the nightguard," he ordered. "I'll get my father, we'll find her, Greg."

Greg nodded, sprinting off toward the front entrance. Elizabeth had to run on all fours to keep up with Odin, falling to her knees when they finally stopped outside a large door.

"I'll be fine," she waved him off when he moved to help her. "Go find Justin!"

He nodded, then shoved the door open.

"Dad!"

* * *

Justin finally slipped from the pull-up bar, falling hard on his back. He lay there on the mat, staring at the ceiling as he caught the wind that had been knocked out of him. His arms and shoulders were numb, his palms rubbed raw, his fingers covered in blisters. Arthur, short, stocky and dark brown, leaned over him, shaking his head.

"I know you've always been a fitness nut," he said. "But this is too much even for you."

Justin rolled his eyes, taking the hand the broader rat offered him. His legs shook as he got to his feet; he leaned heavily against the bar.

"I know," he answered. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I just…"

He blew out a breath, running his hands through his hair.

"I just feel like I'll go insane if I don't do this."

Arthur looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

Justin fisted his hands in his hair, then let his arms drop to his sides.

"I don't know what's going on with me," he repeated. "It's just...since I saw Elizabeth and her kids again, I've…"

He trailed off, shaking his head.

"I can't explain it."

Arthur continued to stare at him, then gently smiled.

"I've seen how you look at her," he started. "It's the same way you used to look at Alice. You're falling for her, aren't you?"

Justin stopped cold, then shook his head again.

"No. No, I can't be. I-It wasn't supposed to-!"

"Calm down," Arthur told him. "It's nothing to freak out about. You two seem to be the only ones who haven't realized it yet."

Justin pressed a fist to his forehead, then pushed away from the bar, sighing heavily.

"I've been trying to deny it," he admitted. "I promised Alice, and she promised Jon…"

"Promised what?" he asked. "That you'd both be alone for the rest of your lives? You know neither of them would've wanted that."

"I know," he sighed heavily. "But that hasn't stopped me from feeling guilty, and going by how thoroughly she's avoided me, she feels the same way."

He slumped against the bar again, his fist clenched at his side as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"I doubt things will ever be the same between us again."

He looked up when Arthur put a thick hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not going to tell either of you how to feel," he started. "But running from the problem like this isn't going to fix it, you two just need to sit down and face it."

Justin chuckled, of course the old bachelor would think it that easy.

"I have to let her come to me," he said. "Nothing good would come out of forcing her to talk."

The room froze when the door crashed against the wall; Justin's stomach dropped when he saw Odin, panting, his ears and nose pale.

"Dad!" Odin ran to him, tripping on Arthur's tail. The older male caught him easily, keeping a hand on his back. "Dad, Yasmin's gone!"

"What?" Justin stared at him. "When?"

Odin shook his head.

"Greg's been looking for her all week, I sent him to the nightguard to get a search party together."

"Right," he glanced at Arthur. "Tell the guard to start looking, we'll join you as soon as we can."

Odin nodded.

"Right."

He took off, and Justin's heart skipped when he glimpsed Elizabeth in the hallway, as she followed his son on all fours.

"You get cleaned up," Arthur's baritone broke through his thoughts. "I'll make sure things go like they should."

Justin winced, remembering how Yasmin had treated him before their relationship, how it hadn't taken long for her true colors to show themselves once he'd gotten involved with her. Things had only gotten worse when he'd ended it, escalating further after she'd learned he was with Alice. There had been no end to the angry, abusive messages shoved beneath their doors at night, the vicious rumors echoing in the halls during the day. The worst incident had been just three months before Alice's death, when Yasmin had cornered him in one of the storage rooms, her bony fingers clamped around the handle of a large knife, her nose and ears sallow, her thin, haggard face stained with dried tears. She had accused him of toying with her, blamed Alice for taking him from her, damned the colony to hell for turning against her.

Her scream as she'd slashed her wrist had chilled him to the core, and he was surprised she'd had the strength to fight him like she had: clawing with her broken nails, stabbing blindly with the knife. It had been sheer luck that Arthur and Brutus had shown up when they did, able to help him get the situation under control. He was amazed he'd only walked away with a cut on his chest, even if it had been a nasty one.

He shook his head, focusing back on the situation at hand. Right now, it didn't matter what she had done all those years ago, what was important was finding her. He dressed quickly, stopping short in the hall when he saw Elizabeth, watching Arthur and Odin as they ran toward the guards' station.

"They told me to wait here for you," she turned to him, her fingers shaking from how tightly she was gripping her cape. "Do you really think we could find her?"

He sighed.

"There's no telling where she is, considering how long she's been out there," he started for the main entrance, hearing her softly pant as she tried to keep pace with him. "I wish Greg had come to us sooner, there's plenty of trouble she could have gotten into in that time."


	9. Chapter 9

The nights had grown almost bitterly cold in the last few weeks, and Odin was worried they would already be too late to find Yasmin alive. He had grown up hearing stories about how she had treated his parents, all the stunts she had pulled once his father had ended things with her. He remembered all the nights he'd spent in the library, reading every psychology book he'd gotten his hands on, trying to figure out what could have gone wrong with her, if only to give his father some peace.

That stuff they got at NIMH must have really screwed with her, he thought, dodging under a young pine branch. Her mind had likely been messed up before, and the stress, fear and pain she'd lived through there had just made things worse. It was also clear she would never get the help she needed on her own, but he knew first-hand that there was no helping anybody who didn't want it. Hopefully this whole mess finally made her change her mind.

He shivered in a gust of wind, adjusting the hood of his cape as he held up the lantern, following the beam of candlelight along the rough path. She could be anywhere in the valley by now, and it wouldn't be much longer before the first snow came, erasing any tracks she may have left in the damp soil. It wasn't the first time she'd run away like this, but she'd never been gone for this long, especially in this weather. As much trouble as she had caused for his family, he hoped she'd be all right, if only so she could learn that their small colony never gave up on one of their own.

His stomach dropped when he caught the smell of blood, nearly running as he tracked it. The scent filtered out from a stump, mingling with the woodsmoke trailing through a gap in a thick curtain of dried moss. He pushed it aside, shocked to see Yasmin on her knees in front of a firepit circled with stones, struggling to wrap a bandage around a crusted, oozing wound on her right arm.

"Yasmin," he stepped inside, letting the curtain fall. The small room was comfortably warm, several baskets across from him overflowing with dried fruit and seeds, two large clay jugs full of water, with a bucket nearby to collect more. A sleeping pallet was spread out a safe distance from the fire, a pile of folded clothes at the foot. "What happened to you? What is all this?"

She snorted, but otherwise ignored him, still trying to dress her arm. Her stare was bitter and angry when he knelt down beside her, making quick work of the bandages, and she pulled sharply away from him.

"Thank you," she spat. "But I neither want or need your help, so just go tell everyone I'm okay and that I'm not coming back."

He fell on his tail, gaping at her. This was a side of her he had heard about, but never seen before.

"Why?" he asked, staying put as she gathered the medical supplies and shoved them in a small chest by a pile of firewood.

"I don't want to stay in the colony if I can't have Justin," she stated bluntly, keeping her distance. "I've loved him longer than anyone else, I deserve to have him!"

He wished he couldn't believe what he was hearing, but it was far from the first time she'd spoken like this. It was, however, the first time she had apparently been serious.

"If that's what you want," he started firmly. "Then fine. I'll tell everyone you're safe and that you don't want to come back."

She nodded.

"And you can't tell anyone where you found me," she said. "Not even Gregory. I want to forget that all of you even exist. Understand?"

He didn't want to agree to it, but he didn't want to know what she'd do if he said no.

"Okay, but you know I won't be able to stop anyone from looking for you," he reminded her. "Or accidentally finding this place?"

She shrugged.

"As long as they didn't find me because of you, I don't care. I don't plan on being here long, anyway."

"Right," he got to his feet and straightened his cape. "Guess I'll leave you to it, then."

She didn't answer, focused intently on putting away her medical supplies. He let out a breath and slipped outside, letting the thick curtain fall shut behind him. The lantern he'd left by the doorway had gone out, but the moon was nearly full, bathing the frosting landscape in silver. He left it where it was, a parting gift for the little deserter, and started heading back toward the colony.

She sounded serious this time, he thought. But then she's sounded like that before.

This was the longest she had ever been gone, though, so there was still a good chance she did mean it this time, he guessed there was only one way to know for sure.

At least she won't be causing more trouble for the rest of us, and maybe Dad will finally chill out a bit, hopefully.

* * *

Elizabeth dodged a low, dead branch, trying not to think about the fear in Greg's voice when he had run into her and Odin in the hall. She had heard several stories about Yasmin the last few weeks, but hadn't known who they'd actually been about until she had seen the young rat pleading with Justin in the ballroom. The grief in her voice had reminded Elizabeth of how she'd felt after Jonathan had died, broken, alone and terrified, especially once Timothy had started becoming ill more frequently, having lost access to the medicine Jon must have been getting from the rosebush.

It had taken so long to understand why her husband had kept so much from her, and it amazed her how much things had changed since she'd first been told to seek their help. There were times her heart raced so quickly that she could barely stand, the loss of balance made worse by how fast her mind was spinning. There was still so much she didn't know, would likely never know, unless…

"Watch out!"

Justin gripped her arm, pulling her away from the edge. A landslide a long time ago had left a steep, rough slope on that side of the hill, ending abruptly in the rushing, half-frozen river that fed the colony's waterways. She had wandered blindly near the edge, and had slipped on a patch of loose gravel and soil. She pressed closer to him, panting as she watched it scrabble down the embankment, swallowed hard when she heard the faint splashes. The flutter in her stomach when she looked at him was met with a wave of pained longing, the knowledge they'd both be betraying somebody dear to them. She gulped, whispering a rushed thank you before pulling away, her ears burning as she tried to bring her heart back under control.

I can't do this to Jonathan, she thought, staring at the distant water. I just can't!

"Elizabeth…"

She could hear that same desire in his voice, his fingers almost unnaturally warm when he touched her again. Even so, there was still another reason holding her back. He had already lost one wife too early, and she couldn't bring herself to put him through that a second time.

"Justin," she turned sharply, taking his hand in both of hers, and gathered up every ounce of courage she had. "I want you to take me to NIMH."

He choked, then shook his head.

"I know you wouldn't say it unless you were serious," he knelt down, setting the lamp on a rock. "But you know what we went through there, how much it changed us."

"That's why I have to go," she locked eyes with him. "I want to be there for my children, and there's so much I still need to understand about Jonathan, about all of you."

She stood on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck, trying to ignore the brush of his fur against hers.

"Please, Justin," she begged. "Please take me there."

She felt him hesitate, then he hugged her tightly in return.

"All right, but on one condition," he ended the embrace, keeping his hands on her shoulders. "I help you escape in the spring, I won't have you subjected to that any longer than I need to."

She nodded.

"Yes, of course," she bit her lip as her gaze trailed over his, gasping sharply when a new stream of light briefly blinded her.

"Odin," Justin got to his feet quickly. "Did you find her?"

Odin stepped out of the underbrush, pulling a twig from his hair.

"Yeah, I found her, but there's something I have to tell everyone."

He set down his lamp and put both hands to his mouth, letting out an impressive bird call that rebounded through the forest. A chorus of similar ones soon echoed back.

"That's the signal to let everyone know the search is over," he explained, grabbing the lantern again. "Humans aren't allowed here, but we still wanted something less noticeable than an actual whistle, in case of somebody sneaking in."

"That type of bird doesn't actually live in the valley," Justin went on. "But it's similar enough that most humans couldn't tell the difference, though I doubt they'd be able to hear us."

Elizabeth kept pace between them as they headed back to the colony, her hands shaking from how tightly she clutched her cape. She hadn't felt this lost or confused since she'd realized Jonathan was never coming home, though instead of feeling like her soul itself had shattered, part of her felt oddly at ease, like it were already anticipating something she had yet to realize. She had spent almost every night since Justin had kissed her thinking about NIMH, and while she hadn't planned on telling him her decision tonight, she was grateful that she had. The sooner she went, the sooner she would finally be able to understand, to be there for her children like they deserved, able to help them with their questions instead of needing to rely on them to help sort out the answers. She could also be there for Justin and his son in a way Alice no longer could, just as they were there for her.

I want to live here, with them, she thought, looking up at him through her lashes. Even in the rosebush, she'd been aware of the sadness he carried, no matter how well he masked it with jokes and mischief. Her heart twisted as she thought of Jon, her conflicted feelings returning to the surface. She started to wonder, would she always feel this way?

"I managed to find Yasmin," Odin stated loudly, drawing her from her musings. "She's safe, but has decided she no longer wants to live in the colony. I won't stop anyone from trying to find her themselves, but I promised I wouldn't tell anybody where she is."

She wasn't surprised when no one questioned him, remembering the stories she'd heard since that morning in the rosebush library, just how many of them the girl had rubbed the wrong way. He and Justin stayed back as the atrium emptied, speaking softly amongst themselves Odin bid his father goodnight.

"I'll need a few days to organize everything," Justin said, once his son had left. "The biggest issue is getting there, since most of the birds have already flown south. Have you decided what you're going to tell the kids?"

She shook her head.

"I won't tell them until we're ready to leave," she started. "I don't want them to worry for any longer than they have to."

He gazed at her, then sighed wistfully.

"You've changed so much since we met, Elizabeth," he knelt, taking her hand. "And I know Jon's just as proud of you as I am."

Her breath caught as he gazed in her eyes, and her heart skipped a beat.


	10. Chapter 10

The world had never been so vibrant. Elizabeth felt lighter than air as she looked around, the fragrant mist shrouding the land making it seem like it sat upon on a cloud. It had been so long since she had felt this content, and she couldn't help but wonder what secrets she was about to uncover.

"Elizabeth."

She gasped, her heart fluttering as she turned, her eyes growing wide as she watched a silhouette approaching through the fog, the gait and build longingly familiar.

"Jonathan!"

She ran toward him, laughing and crying at once as he caught her up on his arms, his lips cool as he pressed them to hers.

"Oh, Jonathan," she clung to him, feeling tears leak down her cheeks. "I-I thought you were dead! Where have you been all this time?"

He gazed at her, then sighed, and she noticed the mist didn't stir.

"I'm afraid I am dead, sweetheart," he started, taking her hands in his. They were even colder than his kiss. "But that's not what I've come to tell you."

He pulled in a breath and let it out slowly, and again, it was as though that small waft of air didn't exist.

"I know how you've started to feel toward Justin," he said. "And how he's started to feel toward you."

She gasped, feeling her heart twist in her chest.

"Jonathan, I'm so sorry, I never meant to fall in love with him, it just happened!"

He chuckled gently, his eyes warm as he watched her.

"There's nothing to apologize for, Elizabeth," he assured her. "I know you'll never forget me, and the bond we shared doesn't mean you can't fall in love again."

He smiled, tilting her chin back when she tried to look away.

"Justin is a good man," he went on. "I know he'd never let anything happen to you, and he can take care of you in ways that I can't anymore. All I've ever wanted was to see you and our children happy, and you know as well as I do that part of that means letting go of the past."

He cupped her face in his hands, brushing a gentle kiss against her forehead. She sniffled, letting the tears that welled in her eyes flow freely.

"I'll always be with you, darling, and I'll always love you, but I'm afraid it's time to say goodbye."

"No!" she gripped his wrists tightly. "No, please!"

She threw herself in his arms, desperate to keep hold of him, but she could feel him fading, no strength in his grip when he held her back. He took her shoulders, that same tender smile on his face as his soft brown eyes stared deeply into hers.

"You've changed so much since I left, sweetheart, and I know you'll be happy, but you know what you need to do."

She gazed longingly at him, yet could feel something shift within her. The fear and heartbreak were growing warmer, becoming the joy and courage that had appeared that day in the rosebush, and she felt sure that this was indeed the right choice. She sniffed again, then dried her tears, kissing her husband one last time.

"Thank you for everything, Jonathan," she covered his hands with hers. "I love you."

He smiled, the mist growing thicker as he slowly disappeared.

"I love you, Elizabeth. Goodbye."

The fog enveloped her, and she felt oddly at peace.

"Goodbye."

* * *

Justin shielded his eyes from the sun, warm golden beams cutting through the mist swirling with every movement. The sky was bright azure, the grass beneath his feet soft as silk, stretching as far as he could see. He thought there was the faint outline of mountains in the distance, obscured by clouds whiter than snow. His heart skipped a beat when he saw a tall, slender shape gliding through the mist, the sapphire blue eyes in that warm cream face. He sprinted toward her, hearing the delicate, excited laugh he had missed so much as he swept her up, twirling around with her before holding her tightly to his chest.

"Oh, Alice…"

She fit perfectly under his chin like always, but he was surprised to feel no warmth in her touch, no swirling in the fog when she breathed or moved. She wore nothing besides a short, plain white tunic, the sleeves flaring like angel wings.

"I've missed you so much, Justin," her voice hadn't changed, soft and musical like the tinkling of bells. She put her hands on his chest, his heart dropping to his gut. "And I think you know why I'm here."

He swallowed hard, but the words came easily.

"It's Elizabeth," just saying her name felt like a betrayal. "I never meant to fall in love with her, I don't know how it happened."

She shook her head.

"It happened because your heart wanted it to, darling," she told him. "There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Isn't there?" he gazed at her, his grip tightening on her hands. "I made a promise to you, Alice, and I wasn't able to keep it."

She looked back at him, then sighed.

"We swore to love each other on our wedding day, sweetheart," she said. "But part of that was also 'til death do us part', and I'm afraid it's happened."

She put a finger to his lips when he tried to speak.

"I know how guilty you've felt since my death, and I finally have the chance to tell you that you can let go of it," she stepped closer again, her touch featherlight when she hugged him. "I wasn't murdered, Justin, it was an accident."

"What?" it was all he could utter. She nodded against his chest.

"I never told you, but I had a weak heart. You saw how difficult carrying Odin was for me, and giving birth to him nearly killed me."

He remembered that much, but had always thought it was blood loss or another complication. He had never suspected her heart.

"I went for a walk to pick flowers for his nursery," she went on. "But I went too far and passed out. The next thing I knew, I was looking down at my body, and I knew somehow it was dead."

He felt so relieved to know it hadn't been Yasmin, or anyone else, but there were still so many questions.

"When I got back home, the crib was toppled and Odin was crying on the floor. No one else was there."

She stepped back from him, staring at the ground.

"I had asked Bella to come watch him during his nap," she explained. "She was there when I left, but I saw someone come in after her. They knocked her out, shoved her under our bed and pushed over his crib. I don't want to know what they would have done if they hadn't heard you come home; they shut themselves in the wardrobe and waited until you left with him. I don't know how, but I never managed to see their face."

He remembered the sadness and anger that had shrouded him, how Odin had been taken from him in the weeks following her disappearance. He had buried himself in his work, sleeping and eating as little as possible, unable to bear even looking at the child she had given him.

"I'm so glad to finally have answers," he said. "But what does this have to do with Elizabeth?"

She smiled gently, tracing a slender finger over his heart.

"I want you to be happy, Justin, and now, that means being with her. I can't bear seeing you alone anymore."

She gripped his vest, kissing him deeply.

"I'll always be with you, and I know you'll always love me, but you have so much more room in your heart. Don't keep letting guilt hold you back."

He gazed at her, reading what went unsaid in her eyes, and he suddenly felt lighter than he had in days. He brushed her cheek, then held her tightly.

"Thank you, Alice," he whispered, feeling her body start to fade. "Thank you for everything."

* * *

Timothy shuddered. The dream had haunted him for days now: cold white expanses filled with streaks of flickering shadows, deep, wordless murmurs just loud enough to hear, setting his teeth on edge. He stared at the chiseled rock ceiling, feeling his heart thud against his ribs, his stomach churning as he tried to make any kind of sense of it. Something told him he should know what it meant, and as much as he wanted to believe it, he also wanted nothing more than to ignore it, to dismiss it as the bad dream Teresa was so sure it was.

It's more than that, though, he sat up, dragging his hands through his hair. It always is.

His ear flicked at a soft scraping, and he looked toward the door, left cracked to help distribute the heat from the large fireplace in the living room. He crept out of bed and peeked through, his eyes widening when he saw Justin kneeling by the hearth, sharpening the sword that had hung over the mantle since they'd arrived. His mother had told them the story more than once, how Jenner had attacked her when she had come to warn the rats about the scientists coming to the farm, how he had nearly killed her to get the Stone she'd worn around her neck. He remembered the awe in her voice whenever she got to the part about Justin coming to her rescue, the blush in her ears when she mentioned how brave he had been.

Justin set the whetstone on the coffee table and got to his feet, hefting the weapon like it were paper, the sound oddly satisfying as he slid it into the plain scabbard. Timothy wondered what he would need it for, freezing when the rat looked his way, kneeling again when his mother ran into his arms.

"Are you still sure you want to do this?" his voice was barely audible. She nodded, her hands pressed to his chest as she looked up at him.

"Of course I am, Justin," she was just as quiet. "Is everything ready to go?"

He nodded, his face serious and slightly distressed. Whatever they were talking about, he wasn't fully onboard with it.

"We can start in the morning," he said. "We'll just have to tell the children beforehand."

She sighed, then wrapped her arms around his neck again.

"It'll be all right," she assured him. "I know what to expect, and the children will have everyone here to look out for them."

Justin still didn't look convinced, cupping his mother's face; the look in his eyes was the same one his father had always had: worried, with the knowledge he was keeping something big from her. Timothy padded back to his bed and climbed in, pulling the blanket over his head. His stomach was twisting again, and he wondered how the coming changes would affect him and his siblings, and the colony as a whole.

_Just because it's change doesn't mean it's bad,_ he told himself, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to fall back to sleep._ Just because it's change doesn't mean it's bad..._


	11. Chapter 11

Elizabeth pulled her cape closed over her thick nightgown, thankful for the extra layer as she left the stone halls, watching the frost on the bare branches of a shrub melt as she let out a breath. The thin layer of snow glittered in the full moon, the black sky speckled with stars and clouds. Her heart skipped a beat when she caught a scent on the breeze, and she turned to see Justin standing behind her, similarly dressed and gazing at her with longing in his eyes. He closed the distance between them and swept her up, holding her tightly.

He didn't speak, and she could feel his heart thumping as she clung to him. It felt like an eternity before his grip loosened, her nose brushing his as she pulled back to look at him.

"I saw Jonathan," she said quietly, breathlessly. "He told me not to be afraid, or to feel guilty. He understands."

He nodded.

"Alice came to me, too," he returned softly. "She told me the truth, that there was no murder, and that I shouldn't let guilt hold me back."

He nuzzled her nose with his, her trembling fingers tightening on the edges of his cape as he tenderly cradled the back of her head. His breath was hot against her lips as he leaned closer, only for him to nearly drop her as he jerked in shock. He put a hand to the back of his head, hissing through his teeth as his fingers caught on something, his eyes going wide when he saw what it was.

"Oh no," he set her down fast, pushing her toward the colony entrance. "Get inside, Elizabeth. Hurry!"

He cried out again, and Elizabeth darted into the hall, tripping on her nightgown as she heard him fall in the snow outside, feeling a sharp tug on her tail as she tried to flee.

"Sorry, Mrs. Brisby," a low voice menaced, the weight that had trapped her pressing down harder. She tried to scream, only for a vicious hand to clamp tightly around her mouth. "But you've caused enough trouble already, and I won't leave you around to get in the way again."

A thick cloth blocked her face, filling her nose with a heavy, bitter scent, the world slowly fading as she tried to hold her breath against it, her vision going quickly black when she no longer could.

The last thing she felt was a dulled prick at the back of her neck.

* * *

Justin groaned, tasting salt and copper, mixed with an odd flavor he couldn't place. His head was spinning, but he had to get up, he had to make sure Elizabeth was all right.

_I have to find her,_ he jumped to his feet, grunting in pain as his shoulders snapped back. He tugged, feeling rough rope around his wrists, just too thick for him to break; his hands were almost numb as they bumped against a sturdy pole. He looked around, realizing where he was, wondering how he could have ended up bound in a small, deserted hut. The last thing he remembered was telling Elizabeth to run, after feeling a sharp pain at the back of his head. He had recognized the dart from his guard training, a small, carved projectile coated with the strongest sedative their doctors could develop, used against the predators they hadn't been able to chase off.

He breathed deeply to calm himself, his hackles rising when he recognized the scent that coated this place. He should have known she wasn't done causing trouble for them yet.

"Sorry about drugging you so heavily, sweetheart," Yasmin ducked through the cloth-covered entrance, a bloated satchel hanging at her side. "But I had to make sure you stayed asleep long enough for me to get everything settled."

She went to the pit in the center of the round room and lit the fire, hanging a variety of tied plant sprigs from hooks on the low ceiling, then went to a barrel and dumped the rest of the bag's contents, a collection of nuts and seeds.

"Where's Elizabeth," he demanded, keeping a close eye on her every move. He could feel the bark wall with his fingertips, but there was still enough room for her to step behind him and try something. She scowled at him, then huffed.

"If you must know, I gave her exactly what she wanted," she started to sharpen a knife, likely stolen from the colony kitchen. "I found a trap left by NIMH and threw her in it. She's on her way there by now."

His chest tightened. NIMH had been in the valley? And worse, they had Elizabeth!

"They have no idea the rest of you are here, if that's what you're worried about," she continued, chopping up a large grain of rice. "They were on the outer edge of the valley, as close as they could get without breaking human laws."

She swept the pieces neatly into a large black pot, then grabbed a dried chunk of carrot and started dicing.

"I brought you here first, though, since I know I can't take you in a fight. That's when I have you another dose of sedative, to make sure you didn't wake up before I got back."

She cut up a few more vegetables, added some broth and set it on a grill over the fire.

"I'm not letting you go, of course," she sat down, her eyes glinting hauntingly as she stared at him over the flames. "I was planning on ambushing you from the start, but being able to get rid of her at the same time was just too good to pass up."

She stirred the pot, breathing deeply as she smiled appreciatively.

"I had to get a new place to live after your son found me, of course," she went on. "We're far enough now that our scents will never reach the colony, and it won't be much longer until they think you're dead. Then I'll finally have you all to myself, just as it was always meant to be."

She stood, untying the braided cord at her waist, letting the shapeless burlap she wore fall to the floor behind her. Justin's stomach churned, and he turned away. She looked the same as she had in the ballroom, and he briefly wondered how she'd been able to accomplish everything she had claimed.

"It snowed last night, too, so they'll never find the trails we left," she sat on her knees and threw herself against him. "All we need now is some kids of our own, and we'll have the life we were always meant to have!"

He growled, throwing her off as best he could, keeping a defensive stance as her empty gaze chilled him to the bone.

"I guess it is kind of early for that," she picked up her robe and got dressed, smoothing the rough fabric over her hips. "We should at least wait until they've called off the search for you, then we won't have to worry about being interrupted."

She went back to the pot and stirred it, staying silent until she took it off the blaze and set it on a nearby stone.

"I made your favorite," she spooned a portion into a large bowl, nearly filling it to the top. "Rice and hazelnut!"

She came over and sat on her knees, holding a spoonful against his lips. It did smell quite delicious, and his traitorous stomach growled, even with the idea of eating anything she'd made being enough to make him sick. But he knew he'd never escape if he didn't keep up his strength.

"That's it, sweetheart," she smiled as he ate, even with him all but snarling at her. "Eat as much as you want, I made the entire pot just for you!"

He soon finished the bowl, and tried to get a better idea of his bindings as she went to refill it. The pole was buried in the ground, and from what he could tell, didn't quite reach the ceiling. He was sure he could twist it free if he had enough time, and chewing through the ropes wouldn't be an issue. He just hoped he'd still have use of his hands, since he couldn't be sure how long he'd have to wait to put his plan into action, and he knew she'd never risk untying him.

"I really don't get what you see in Mrs. Brisby," she said when she came back. "She's just a mouse, for one thing, and she's not even from NIMH! Why would you want to be with someone who's just going to die in a year, anyway?"

He wondered if she'd already forgotten what she'd done with Elizabeth, and he wouldn't be surprised if she had. Her memory had always been terrible when it came to things that didn't affect her directly, and Elizabeth's whereabouts were clearly no longer worth remembering.

"I mean, yeah, she warned us that NIMH was coming to the farm, I guess, but she's also the reason Jenner almost killed you," she stirred the bowl, steam rising off the surface. "And that was after we already had to waste our time moving that stupid block. Why couldn't she have just moved?"

She rolled her eyes, Justin hissing through his teeth when soup splashed across his cheek. She didn't notice, focused solely on her rant.

"So she might have lost one of her kids, so what? She would have still had the other three."

He wished he couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he had learned about this side of her a long time ago, she truly loathed any children she hadn't given birth to. It was just one of many reasons he had broken it off with her.

_Don't worry, Elizabeth,_ he vowed silently._ I'll come find you as soon as I can, I promise._

* * *

Elizabeth rubbed her eyes and looked around, her heart stopping when she saw she was in a small cage, the floor covered in wood shavings, with a ceramic food dish in the corner and a water bottle spout coming through a hole in the solid metal door. Even without feeling the hard plastic collar around her neck, it didn't take long to figure out where she was.

"I'm at NIMH," she said to herself, oddly less frightened than she had thought she would be. She wondered if it had to do with the fact she'd get to truly understand what Jonathan had gone through, providing a type of closure getting to say goodbye to him couldn't accomplish. It would also mean she'd get to see her children grow, once Justin could come for her.

_Justin,_ she held her hands to her chest, remembering how he had held her that night, how she had felt the kind of bliss she had longed for since learning Jon was never coming home. The last thing she remembered was seeing that dark figure loom above her, after hearing the panic in his voice as he had told her to run. She prayed that he was safe, not wanting Odin to lose his father, or the colony to lose another leader. She knew who that shadow had been, and briefly wondered why Yasmin hadn't killed her.

_Justin would never accept her if she did,_ she realized, not that there was much chance of him accepting her regardless. She thought that scientists from NIMH must have been close to the valley, as she was sure Yasmin wouldn't be able to find the labs on her own, much less fly there and get her inside. She feared that Justin had been taken captive as well, trying to calm herself with the fact it wouldn't take him long to escape. He had been in worse situations, after all, and she knew he kept his skills sharp, having seen him train with the guard on more than one occasion. He would come for her in the spring just as they had planned, she just had to have faith.

* * *

_I know, all that wait for a relatively short chapter, but I just could not figure out where else to go with it, so I finally decided to just post it. It's still better than nothing, right?_


	12. Chapter 12

The only ways she had of marking the passage of time were the lights being dimmed every night, how the air blowing through the vents had recently turned cool. Elizabeth had considered trying to scratch lines into the wall to count the days, but she hadn't wanted to risk the scientists seeing them, and she had found that her claws were too delicate for the tough material, regardless. She had no idea when Justin would be able to come for her, but she knew he would fight tooth and nail to get to this place.

All the stories he and the other rats had told her hadn't even begun to prepare her for what she'd endured. The pain from the needles had left her curled in a ball nearly every night, her only solace being that she would get to see her children grow up, meet her grandchildren, be there for Justin and Odin in ways Alice no longer could.

She thanked Alice and Jonathan every night for their blessings, the warmth she felt after those prayers helping soothe the pain in her body from the injections, her soul from being separated from all those she loved. She would make it through this and return to them, she would never allow herself to lose hope again.

The biggest surprise was that she had found herself enjoying some of the tests, gradually mastering the alphabet Jon had tried so hard to teach her, the odd exhilaration she felt when sprinting through the mazes. She had not encountered the shocks Justin and the other Originals had mentioned, and figured they had been replaced with the hard, clear panels she sometimes came across. The younger scientists sometimes talked about how cruel the last round of these experiments had been, one in particular often expressing his relief that the electrified floors and other measures had been discarded.

Hardly a night went by that she didn't imagine what her children were going through, having her and Justin disappear with no warning, and she was sure she would never stop regretting her decision to keep her plan about NIMH a secret. She should have told them as soon as she had decided that she was going, and she wondered how she had never thought that Yasmin would be a threat. She was too terrified to think about what the unstable woman might be doing to him, as she was sure Yasmin had gotten rid of her solely so she couldn't tell the rest of the colony that their leader had been kidnapped.

_Justin…_

Elizabeth pressed her tightly clasped hands to her chest, feeling her heart pound. She reminded herself that he was smart, resourceful, trained to protect himself as well as he protected others. He would never stay anyone's prisoner for long.

Or so she sorely hoped.

* * *

Part of Justin couldn't believe he had let himself waste so much time, as he tried day in and day out to make Yasmin see even a semblance of reason. After several weeks that had all but blurred together, she had decided she trusted him enough to unbind his hands, at least from the pole. They were now tied together with a short length of rope, his ankle chained to an iron rod buried deep in the ground.

He had tried to dig it up the very night he'd been shackled, only to find it encased in cement beneath the dirt, and nothing he could try had even made a chip in it. Just how long had she been preparing this place, that she had been able to take such precautions to keep him there?

He tugged at the slack between his wrists, his nose wrinkling as a bitter scent wafted through the air. Yasmin had again proven her cunning by treating the rope she made with a sedative, so that even if he did rid himself of the chain, he would have to choose between leaving his hands tied, and risking her finding him if he took the time to remove it without the use of his teeth. It had taken long enough just to build a resistance to the fumes every movement gave off, and he knew he'd be left completely in chains the moment she realized he was gnawing the ropes to try and get used to larger doses.

He let out a long breath, leaning back against the wall. Spring was upon them now, and soon, it would be summer, when he'd promised Elizabeth that he'd come for her. He started to doubt that he would be able to keep that promise, as he knew now that this was not the same place Odin had come upon, and there was no guarantee the colony would find it soon, if they did at all.

"I'm back!"

Yasmin sang the words as she sauntered through the loose flap that covered the doorway, clutching a large basket to her chest. It was filled with an assortment of nuts, roots and berries, and there were several small, silvery fish tied in a bundle over her shoulder. Her figure had filled out since she had taken him, her fur and hair cleaner, as though she had been too focused on her planning to care for herself properly. He stayed quiet as she set the supplies out, fixing his gaze on the one shaft of sunlight that slipped past the thick canvas curtain. She kept the panel in the low roof closed until it came time to light the fire, the opening narrow enough that any glimpse of the sky was obscured by the rising smoke.

"Did you miss me, sweetheart?" she sat down next to him with a gleaming smile, but the loving adoration in her eyes only made his stomach churn. She either didn't notice his look of disdain, or chose to ignore it. "Oh, you don't have to answer, I know you did."

He went stiff when she reached for him, shuddering as she smoothed her hands against his chest. She had cut off his nightshirt some time ago, altering it so she could remove it without untying him; he didn't want to think what she might get up to on the few nights he slept through, he was sure only because of the sedative.

"Are you ever going to let me go?" he dared to ask. She looked at him quizzically, then frowned.

"You're supposed to be happy to be here, sweetie," she said, pulling away from him. "I'm your soulmate, I got you away from all the stress you were under _and_ that manipulative little bitch!"

She pushed herself to her feet and started pacing, her movements and words growing more and more erratic.

"I've done everything I can to take care of you," she continued, waving her hands around aimlessly. "I sent that stupid mouse to NIMH just like she wanted, and now even her kids don't have to worry about being ridiculed anymore. Everything should be perfect right now!"

She turned back to him, her eyes brimmed with tears, and a bolt of cold lightning shot through his blood when she blinked them away.

"I know you always wanted more kids, Justin. Is that what this is about?"

She came closer again, holding her hands to her chest.

"You've gotten so desperate that you've settled for a mouse, and one who already _has_ children, but you have to know deep down that she can't give you any of your own."

She sat on her knees beside him, his stomach roiling when she touched his chest.

"I _can_ give you that, though," she continued. "And anything else you might want. I'm your equal in ways she never will be, and you won't have to worry about killing me if we tried for a baby."

She started undoing the buttons she'd fixed on his sleeves, her claws dragging slowly through his fur as she did so.

"I'll prove it to you right now, sweetie," she said softly, leaning in to nuzzle his neck. He growled, hating how he needed all his strength just to shove her away. She stumbled back, toppling a stack of empty baskets, his snarling face reflected in her wide open eyes.

"I'm not about to let you touch me," he snapped, his ears pinned back. "Nothing you ever say or do will change how I think of you: a selfish, spoiled brat who can't let go of the past. You're deluded to think I _could_ ever accept you after what you've done!"

He stopped to catch his breath, his throat sore from shouting. She just gaped at him, tears of shock trailing down her cheeks, her eyes filled with fear. But then she clinched them shut, shook her head, got slowly to her feet.

"I understand now," she said quietly, slowly, her gaze glued to the floor. A long while passed before she said anything else. "You're _never_ going to see reason, are you? I've just been wasting my time taking care of you!"

She breathed sharply, her jaw clenched. Tears dripped to the floor as she marched slowly toward the tiny counter in the corner, and his chest constricted when she snatched the knife.

"This is the only thing I can do now," she whimpered, her voice cracking in anguish. She turned to him, her eyes glossy, lost. She put the blade to her wrist, the edge he'd watched her sharpen so many times in the middle of the night.

"No!" he struggled with his bonds, the chain rattling, going taut as the cuff dug sharply into his ankle. "It doesn't have to be like this, Yasmin! Just let me go, and I'll get you all the help you need! You don't have to do this!"

She stopped, the knife rising by a fraction. She looked at him again, as though considering.

"Of course I have to," she came back to him, standing over him with the blade now hanging at her side. "This is the only way to fix things, Justin, to finally make you realize that we really are meant to be!"

She knelt, giggling like a schoolgirl as she caressed his face. She leaned in and kissed him, like she knew she'd never get the chance to again.

"I can't let anyone take you away from me again," she pressed herself to his side, and he felt the sting of the tip, as she pressed the knife against his stomach. He breathed sharply through his teeth when she started to cut, dragging the knife across, his nose assailed by the smell of his own blood, pooling from the wound he refused to see.

"You won't leave right away," she tried to assure him. "I have to make sure I get there first, to get everything ready!"

She giggled again, and he looked away.

"It's better you don't look, sweetie," she patted his cheek, then giggled again. "The longer you keep your eyes closed, the better everything will be when we're finally together!"


End file.
